The Two Youkai Protectors
by simply-keri
Summary: Two youkai were told to protect Inu-Yasha when he was little. One day they get separated from him and promise to meet again. Fastforward~ The Inu gang find 2 youkai. What humorous antics will become of the encouter? Oh look... an update?
1. Kaiho and Soumei at your service!

I think this must be said. This is one of *counts* six stories. I don't know whether I should even post the others except for the one I was planning on posting. My problem is, I can never finish anything I start! Neo-Star brought this curse upon me. *growl* I just hope you enjoy this fic, which will have more chapters when I get the time to add them, and tell me what you think.  
  
I like any criticism, compliments, flames, death threats. Anything's good to me!  
  
Importencies: ( I like that word ^.^) "speaking" 'thinking' *actions* (usually my thoughts or just comments about the situation)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha-tachi! Rumiko Takahashi does, but one day. I swear I will own Inu-Yasha!! Mwuahahaha *cough cough* I need to stop doing that. ~~~~~~~ Chapter one: Soumei and Kaiho at your service!  
  
Ice-blue-eyes pierced the sky trying to search for a way out. Surround. No escape. Another set of eyes, jade-green, were doing the same. Never let go. Don't split up. Their lives were on the line because they promised. Promised to keep the amber-eyed child from harm. Run. Run as fast as you can don't stop. Don't look back. Ignore any yelps of pain. Of course the child would not let the two get themselves killed. After all, he had just met them, but they had always been there. "We'll live and met again Inu- Yasha."  
"Earth to Inu-Yasha. Hello. Anybody home?" Kagome.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don't snap at me! You were spacing for a moment there. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Things that should be forgotten. Now give me Ramen!"  
  
"Should be forgotten? Why forget? And most importantly, what?" Kagome handed the Ramen over to the hanyou.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business."  
  
"Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"I said MAYBE!"  
  
~~~Later on~~~  
  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Are the others asleep?"  
  
"Yes, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, even Kirara are sleeping peacefully."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm trying to think how to put it!"  
  
"."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Begin."  
  
"When I was younger, my father had obviously told a couple of youkai to look after me if I somehow ended up alone."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"I had never even met the two who were supposed to watch out for me, not even after my mother died. Then one day, there they were, standing in front of me telling me to leave. I had gotten into a fight with a demon. I figure that they thought I was to weak," he scowled. "Before I left, they told me we would meet again. I was just wondering when again would be."  
  
"They protected you?" Kagome was letting all this set into her mind. He nodded.  
  
"And they told you they would meet with you someday?" Nod. "Maybe it will be soon. After all, we have been traveling the lands."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
A loud thud was heard. "Hentai!"  
  
*sigh* "We better stop them."  
  
"I'll be there in a little while. I want to think some more." (I don't know about you, but that's a little OCC to me.)  
  
"Okay."  
~~~In an area somewhere close~~~  
  
"Where is he?" whined an ice-blue eyed wolf-youkai.  
  
"He's close by," replied a very annoyed jade-eyed kitsune.  
  
"We have been searching for him for over 50 years! How could someone be gone for 50 freaking years?" the wolf bellowed.  
  
"Would you shut up!" screeched the male kitsune.  
  
"Men have low patience."  
  
"Women have annoying attitudes," mumbled the male.  
  
"Grrrrrr.."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"Why you!" the female began pounding the male.  
~~~Back to the hero/heroines~~~  
  
"What's that sound?" Sango asked aloud.  
  
"It sound like fighting," Miroku guessed.  
  
"Youkai," Inu-Yasha sneered.  
  
"My curiosity's getting the better of me. Let's go." Kagome motioned towards the commotion.  
  
They walked in to find a male and female of different youkai species fighting. The female had ice-blue-eyes that made it look like a winter wonderland in the glowing pools. Her silvery hair was in a ponytail (not like Sango's, more poofy like layered hair in a ponytail), her bangs mussed from the fight. Behind her flowed a beautiful silver tail that shimmered with each turn she made. Her clothes consisted of: clothed/taped forelegs (like Koga's on his legs), a pale-blue (almost white) kimono that came a little bit above the knees and the arms flared out (like Inu-Yasha's), and a decorated, detailed sword on her left hip. The kimono she wore had sunburst designs on it (they look like a star with many points but only lines and not closed).  
  
The male was equally gorgeous. His jade-green eyes held softness even though his eyebrows were seemingly always furrowed. His rust-brown hair was long and pulled into a ponytail as well (like Koga's for example) with his bangs fluttering every which-way, he too had the leg binds but his were black. He had white baggy pants that were underneath some of the binds, and a flared shirt (like Inu-Yasha's again) that was white and had some sort of black design on it. On his right hip lay a beautifully handcrafted black katana. Behind him was the same rust-brown color of a tail, a puffy tail. It looked like what Shippo's tail would be in the future.  
  
"What is this the white clothes brigade?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Huh?" The youkai stopped in their fighting long enough to notice the unexpected company. They took a whiff of air and a shocked look came over their face. "Inu.Yasha?"  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" the female came running towards Inu-Yasha and embraced him in a death-hold-hug.  
  
"What-are-you-doing?" Inu-Yasha tried to pry the girl off him to get some breath.  
  
"Hugging you! We missed you so much even though Mr. Dim-Wit doesn't want to admit it out loud," her gaze turned to the male then back to the suffocating hanyou. "Do you remember us?"  
  
"Let-go. Can't-breath," Inu-Yasha gaped for breath once released.  
  
"Yes Inu-Yasha, do you remember us after more than 60 (you have to include from when he was little and was told to leave plus the 50 years) years? You have no idea what I've gone through because of that! That-that-that thing over there has complained every day asking, "When will we find him," or, "How can someone be gone for over 50 freaking years?" It's insane! So please, do tell us that all of our searching hasn't brought us to a non- remember-able hanyou!"  
  
"How dare you!" the female hit the male upside the head. "You shouldn't treat him like that!"  
  
"Stop that Kaiho!" the guy said grabbing his head.  
  
"Soumei, you're such an idiot. Only Kami knows why you were named "intelligent one" if you're so dense."  
  
"You-you-temee!"  
  
"Excuse me for not having a father. It's not my fault he died. And besides, speak for yourself. You too are a yarou."  
  
"You smart-ass! Stop taking me so literal!"  
  
"Why should I? That's just like the time you called a female dog-youkai a bitch. She was a bitch, so there's no insult there."  
  
"Gah!" he pounced on her. "You *strangle* need to learn when to shut up!"  
  
"Ano. Gomen-nasai demo. we're still here you know," Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"Huh?" the two once again stopped fighting to notice Kagome.  
  
"Is she.?" Soumei asked.  
  
"I think she is," Kaiho whispered back.  
  
"Gomen. We are so sorry we ignored you," Soumei and Kaiho bowed.  
  
"Uh." Kagome stared.  
  
"Soumei."  
  
"And Kaiho."  
  
"At your service!" they chimed.  
  
"We never knew Inu-Yasha had a-" he was cut off when Inu-Yasha hit them both.  
  
"It's not that way!" he screamed at them.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha! We wouldn't have known so. We have been searching for you and had not collected any information of your current existence or situation," Kaiho said in their defense.  
  
"Lord-? Who are you people anyway?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"As we said before, Soumei and Kaiho. We promised to meet again. Have you forgotten my lord?" Soumei questioned.  
  
"Must you address me like that?"  
  
"If you don't want us to then we won't."  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
"Okay. Fine with me. Saying that makes me feel like a slave and not a protector," Kaiho added. (okay, for those of you who are wondering, Kaiho means "Jewel of the Sea" and Soumei means "Intelligent one" as I said earlier)  
  
"You mean you're them? The two who were told to protect Inu-Yasha?" Kagome was bewildered. As while Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara looked very confused.  
  
"In the flesh!" Kaiho smiled.  
  
"You're overly ecstatic," Soumei folded his arms.  
  
"Why you little!" another fight erupted.  
  
"Enough!" Inu-Yasha was annoyed, really annoyed.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen Inu-Yasha, gomen," the two apologized for a while.  
  
"Why are you here?" he interrupted the sorry ritual.  
  
"Why, to protect you from harm," Soumei looked at him as if he already didn't know.  
  
"Protect? Ha! I don't need anyone to look out for me!" Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha, they have come a long way. Maybe you should allow them to do what they were told to do," Myouga came from nowhere.  
  
"Oi! It's Myouga-yarou! Whatcha been up to flea?" Kaiho picked up Myouga from Inu-Yasha's shoulder. (I like Kaiho, she acts like me! ^_^)  
  
"Kaiho! Put me down! You should respect your elders!" Myouga screamed and struggled to get free.  
  
"Myo-yarou, you know I don't respect anyone but Inu-chan. You would merely be the annoying itch on my skin hiding deep inside the forest of my coat." (Coat as in animal hair. You know, like a dog's. Wolf in this scenario)  
  
"Kaiho, he's right. You should respect your elders."  
  
"Soumei! That means you'd have to respect me!" she chanted.  
  
"Wha- No! You're only a few days older than me! That doesn't count."  
  
"Shut up fox and bring me food," she ordered. "I'm not your henchman!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Kawai looking wolf!"  
  
"Uh-Soumei.That hurt!" Kaiho began to cry. She always thought herself pleasant looking, and Soumei insulted her.  
  
As like Inu-Yasha, Soumei couldn't stand crying. "Ah! No crying! Stop! I command you to stop your bawling!"  
  
"Why should I? You hurt my prettiness!"  
  
"Gah! Fine! *mumble mumble* You're not ugly."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Grrrrr. I said! "You're not ugly!""  
  
"Aww. How sweet! Apology accepted."  
  
"What apology?"  
  
"Hey! Would you two stop that! (Yeah! You're taking up the story with your fighting! *tries to hit the two but rams hand into computer screen* OUCH!) Are you two just gonna stand there arguing? If so, bye because we're leaving!" Inu-Yasha turned towards the village. (Wonder where the village came from.)  
  
"Hey wait! We're coming!" they scrambled towards the Inu-Yasha-tachi.  
  
~~~~~ Note- Heehee. I don't think I left you hanging on a cliff but I could have, so be grateful! I would like to say my Japanese name is Keri (hence simply-keri); I like being called Keri, not my American name. So if you review, which I know you will, call me Keri. (or Keri-sama, Keri-san, and even Keri-chan ^.^)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I won't continue unless I get more than 5 reviews. Not a whole lot of reviews so all you have to do is push that button right there that says, "Go." Remember, no review, no chappie two!  
  
Love my reviewers! See you next chapter! (maybe)  
  
Yarou- bastard Temee- you bastard Gomen-nasai- excuse me Gomen- sorry Kitsune-fox Kawai- not pleasant looking, ugly (not to be confused with kawaii which means "cute") Oi- hey Demo.-but. Ano- Japanese equivalent to "um" 


	2. Embarrassing Memories

I'm being nice and decided, even though I haven't gotten 5 reviews (but I did like those cookies, cookie dough, and the pixie stix! I'm saving some of each thing to give to people. Thanks Neo!), to start the second chapter. ... Thank me now. *silence* Thank me! *.* Fine! You guys suck! Maybe I should friggen' end the story right now if you're gonna be that way! *a Thank You is heard* Finally.. Now on with a funny chapter. (My hand still hurts from ramming it into the screen :'( Yes, I really did do that.)  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me for saying I own Inu-Yasha, all you'll get is... a broken heart, 143 pictures of the show Inu-Yasha, a sign that says "Warning, Insane Anime Fangirl," and.. my annoying older sister.. GO AHEAD SUE ME! I DON'T WANT HER!  
  
~~~Chapter Two: Embarrassing Memories  
  
"Inu-Yasha! You've grown so much!" Kaiho smiled at him between slurping some ramen. (mmm. ramen..)  
  
"No kidding," Inu-Yasha ignored her.  
  
"She's right you know. The last time we saw you, you were this high *holds hand about two feet high off the ground* and didn't cuss as much as you do now," Soumei said then returned to eating his ramen as well. (Ramen is a blessing ^.^)  
  
"Can we stop with the fond memories now?" Inu-Yasha became agitated as he glared at the two from across the hut. (They're in Kaede's hut)  
  
"I find it very interesting though," Miroku commented.  
  
"You are so-" Inu-Yasha was interrupted.  
  
"I can't imagine Inu-Yasha not cursing! What did he act like?" Shippo was really into all this. *WHAM* "Oww.. Inu-Yasha that hurt!" he grabbed his head.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"SIT!" *face fault* "Inu-Yasha, stop being so childish," Kagome never looked up from her food.  
  
"Is this an everyday thing or what?" Kaiho asked Sango, who was sitting right next to her. Sango nodded grimly.  
  
"I remember one time when Inu-Yasha-" Soumei had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Soumei-no-baka! Don't talk about that. Talk about the funnier time!" Kaiho smiled again.  
  
"Oh! Right! Okay, another time, Inu-Yasha was being chased by this really big son-of-a-gun demon. Inu-Yasha, somehow, killed the thing and it turned out, it's true form was a squirrel! Inu-Yasha picked the vermin up by his tail, stared straight into his eye and said, "Are you a rat with a puffy tail?" Hahaha!" Soumei and Kaiho were leaning on each other for support.  
  
"Grrrr.. That's not funny," Inu-Yasha twitched his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes it is!" Shippo gasped for breath.  
  
"He had no idea what it was!" Kaiho sputtered.  
  
"Bye idiots," Inu-Yasha said while heading out the door.  
  
"Oops. We got him mad," Kaiho sighed.  
  
"Well maybe you guys should shut up and forget the past!" Inu-Yasha yelled from the tree he was sitting in, which was really far away I might add.  
  
"Oi! Inu-Yasha! It's nothing to get mad about! You had no idea what the damn thing was!" Kaiho yelled back.  
  
"Feh!" Inu-Yasha said loud enough for the humans in the hut to hear.  
  
"He still says that word!" Kaiho and Soumei burst out laughing again. (my spell check says there's no such word as "bursted"! GASP!)  
  
Miroku, being the pervert he his, decided to take this opportunity to sneak a feel to a certain demon-exterminator's butt. *WHACK* (don't you think that boomerang comes in handy?) Sango's boomerang collided with the lecher's head. "Houshi, don't push your luck."  
  
"Umm.. I think I'll just move over here now.. Away from Miroku," Kaiho scooted a little towards Soumei. He could protect her; or rather keep her from killing the monk.  
  
"Why, Kaiho! How could you think I would do such a silly thing to one as powerful as you?" Miroku was right.in.her.face.and..  
  
"GAH!!" Kaiho began beating Miroku.  
  
"Kaiho! You're gonna kill him if you don't stop!" Soumei held her back.  
  
"Lemme at 'em! Just lemme teach him a thing or two about personal space!" Soumei wouldn't let go. *kick* (ouch..) Soumei feel on the floor in pain. Even a demon couldn't hold out when kneed in the most vulnerable place. (good thing I'll never know how it feels! It's good to be female!)  
  
"Oww." Soumei rolled on the floor curled in a ball.  
  
"Now Miroku, *evil look* It's your turn!" Kaiho unsheathed her sword and chased Miroku out of the hut past a very amused Inu-Yasha. Miroku pulled out one of his wards just in time as Kaiho brought her sword down. *zap, fry, crisp* Kaiho felt a wave of electricity surge through her body and froze. She became as black as charcoal in one second. When she coughed, a puff of black smoke exited her mouth. "Ouch.." She cried in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaiho, but you were going to kill me!" he patted her back.. (bad idea)  
  
A loud scream of pain could be heard all across the village as Miroku's hand connected with the burned body. (you know how when you burn yourself, it kinda hurts to touch it? .. that's like it except worse. Poor Kaiho..)  
  
~~~~In the hut.. again  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Kaiho yelped as some supposed cure was rubbed on to her skin.  
  
"Then ye should not have tried to kill the monk," Kaede replied calmly.  
  
"Then yon monk should not have tried a move on ye!" Kaiho mocked her. For that, Kaede pushed on her charred skin.  
  
"Hag! Why did you do that?!" (Kaiho never learns does she? Like I said.. She acts just like me sometimes..) Another shove was her reply.  
  
"Maybe from you two is where Inu-Yasha got his mouth," Kagome said very bluntly as if there was no doubt it was them. (*authoress nibbles on cookie absent-mindedly* Oh! That's right! I have to type a story..)  
  
"Hey! He got that mouth because of himself! ... Did- that make any sense at all?" Soumei scratched his head.  
  
"See, your name has no connection to your personality," Kaiho stated.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who looks like a crippled shrew." (why you! *rams hand into screen again* JESUS FREAKING GOD! OWWWW!)  
  
Kaiho's expression became dark. "Huh-oh.. Holy Kuso!" Soumei dashed out of the hut and ran, or rather flew, into the forest.  
  
"Huh?" Inu-Yasha opened an eye to see Kaiho slowly walking towards Soumei with a dark aura surrounding her. 'She seems okay to me. Why was anyone worried about her health? Although, I do wonder about her sanity sometimes.' Inu-Yasha snorted at the thought and went back to sleep as if there was nothing abnormal to the way Kaiho was acting. (I'm sorry but.. What an imbecile!)  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were on Kirara heading towards the two. Inu-Yasha, who now was starting to wonder what was happening, hitched a ride as well still half asleep.  
  
A dark ball of ki formed around Kaiho. She began changing forms as the terrified Soumei froze in horror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Note- MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you with a cliffhanger! What is Kaiho changing into? What will she do to Soumei once the change is complete? Why am I asking you this?  
  
Evil: I think they think that she's gonna turn into a- *muffle muffle*  
  
Keri: SHHHHH! Must not spoil it!  
  
Pessimist: It doesn't matter. They'll never be able to guess what's gonna happen anyway. The idea you came up with is way too unpredictable.  
  
Keri: *blink blink* Did- you just compliment me? *shocked look*  
  
Pessimist: Umm. NO! No I didn't.  
  
Chibi Sarcasm: Right.. Just like you didn't smile that one time. Sure. Uh- huh. We believe you.  
  
~~ ki- energy  
  
Houshi- monk  
  
Kuso- shit  
  
(is that all?)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Wisteria Fox Glad you liked the first chapter ^.^  
  
NeoStar *glomps Neo* I'm glad you put me on your favorites too! Thanks for the food! Food is a wonderful thing..*daydreams*  
  
shmo Look again, you'll see he's mentioned.  
  
I am so glad you guys love Kaiho and Soumei! I can at least say that I own them. Ha! In your face you stupid lawyers! Thank you everyone! *award is given and sash* I couldn't have done this without my reviewers! *dreamy look* It's because of them that I pursue writing this story! *poke poke* Huh- *bubble is burst* NOOO! I was dreaming!  
  
Preview of next chapter "Kaiho's True Form!": "Yes, what are you going to do to me? You can't- owww!" 


	3. Kaiho's True Form!

*Gets starry eyed* Wow! On the first day my 2nd chapter was posted, I got 6 reviews! *cries* I really love you guys! Thank you so much! *Yet another award, sash, and crown is given* I would like to thank my reviewers who make me have the energy to continue with the story. I would also like to thank my mum who gave me the inspiration to learn typing (to type fast and make stories). I really appreciate- *pop! Bubble is burst* Huh? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!  
  
Disclaimer: *clears throat* *evil grin* I may not own Inu-Yasha (damn, he's too cute not to own), *smirk* BUT! I DO own Kaiho and Soumei! MWUAHAHAHA And you don't! HAHAHA! *is hit with sheath of Katana-sama* *glares at Evil* How did you get my sword sheath? Evil: I uh... eep! *Evil is chased by Keri- sama who is holding her mallet above her head*  
  
Note- for some reason, I had put the 2nd chapter's title as the 3rd chapter's title..^.^' hee hee... it is being fixed. (My info. Is taking longer than usual to update. I do update it every day though.)  
  
~~~~Kaiho's True Form!  
  
~Previously on Two Youkai Protectors: A dark ball of ki formed around Kaiho. She began changing forms as the terrified Soumei froze in horror.~  
  
"Soumei, prepare to die!" Kaiho screamed as the dark ball engulfed her.  
  
"Kaiho don't- huh?" Soumei blinked at the changed form in front of him. "Kaiho?"  
  
"!!!" Kaiho was surprised herself.  
  
"Oh yeah! That's right! That witch put a spell on you!" Soumei laughed.  
  
"It's not funny!" Kaiho's now high-pitched-voice squeaked (let's just pretend that some youkai can talk in their true form okay?). "I'm going to- "  
  
"Kaiho, what are you going to do? You can't even hurt a flea," Inu-Yasha thought this was very comical.  
  
Kaiho did not find the situation very funny. She wasn't even the size of a normal wolf. She had silver fur that was flying everywhere because of the wind and looked more like a wolf puppy. She was very cute though, a little too cute because Kagome picked her up and started commenting on how adorable she looked.  
  
"Yes, what are you going to do to me? You can't- owww!" Soumei grabbed his foot in pain. Kaiho had escaped Kagome's grasp and had bitten Soumei.  
  
"That's what I'll do!" Kaiho cried triumphantly.  
  
"Why you little-!" Soumei chased after Kaiho (a very humorous sight).  
  
"I'm going to find that old hag that did this to me, and demand she change me back!" Kaiho screamed as she ran from Soumei.  
  
"Baka. There's a way to fix it. It's so simple," Soumei was amazed at how arrogant she could be.  
  
"I refuse to apologize to you!" she ran up a tree and laughed when Soumei ran right into it. (I'm starting to lose my funniness since I'm tired...but I must continue. must- post- soon!)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Soumei!" Kaiho cried out as a woman threw a pink and purple ball of energy at Soumei.  
  
"Tell me what you desirer!" the woman's flowery voice echoed.  
  
"*mumble* Apology," Soumei seemed as if he was half asleep.  
  
The witch looked at Kaiho and smiled evilly. "My, my. I never even thought I would get a request as ridiculous as this!" she laughed. "He wishes for you to apologize for chasing his pet owl away!" she laughed some more.  
  
"Why should I say I'm sorry for that? The bird was annoying! Soumei you didn't even like that stupid bird!"  
  
"Impertinent aren't you? Until you do as he asks, a curse will be put upon you! Your acts reflect upon your days."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" A blinding light shone and then disappeared, along with the witch. "Huh?" Kaiho examined herself. "I'm still me! I'm still pretty and tall! La la la!" she sang forgetting about the witch's words.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Your acts reflect upon your days. Kaiho, that means your childish antics have caused you to become a child in true form," Soumei smirked at the fuming pup in the tree.  
  
"I will apologize ONLY if I turn into my normal self afterwards."  
  
"-.- That's the whole deal baka."  
  
"^.^' Oh!" Kaiho sweat-dropped at her own stupidity.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm sorry *shudder* that I chased your owl away."  
  
"Finally! Now I can admit I hated that stupid thing!"  
  
"What!?" Kaiho fumed as she changed into her normal size. (O.O uh-oh...)  
  
"Uh.. Hee hee.. Um, I liked him in the beginning, but after a while- yipe!" The really big and tall Kaiho chased Soumei. After a while, she caught him under her foot/paw (whatever..).  
  
"I sooo hate you!" she pushed her paw into his stomach.  
  
"So-r-ry!" he tried to breathe. (honestly.. this is more of a them fic and not an Inu-Yasha fic..)  
  
Luckily for Soumei, Miroku decided just then to use a ward on her. (wards rule!)  
  
Kaiho transformed into her human-like form (is there a name for that?) and had swirly eyes. "@.@ ..."  
  
"You deserved that," Soumei tossed Kaiho off his stomach.  
  
"Mommy," she tried to move.  
  
~~~In the hut (what's up with always being in the hut? I need a new location..)  
  
"Is there a way to get rid of you guys?" Inu-Yasha glared at the burnt Kaiho and Soumei, who was sitting next to Kaiho.  
  
"Yes there is," they replied at the same time.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"All you have to do-" Kaiho cut Soumei off.  
  
"Is to defend yourself without our help."  
  
"That's too easy," Inu-Yasha replied cockily.  
  
"There's a catch though," Soumei added quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We get to choose the demon," Kaiho said.  
  
"Do you guys choose strong demons?" Kagome asked. (naw, they choose pathetic weaklings.. kami what a dim-wit sometimes..)  
  
"We choose really hard to beat demons," Soumei said.  
  
"Ha! I doubt it," Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're going to push your luck," Miroku said from the other side of the hut.  
  
"Haven't you learned by now not to get involved in these kinds of things?" Sango sighed. (what? I couldn't just make them sit there watching everything without commenting!)  
  
"I want you guys to leave as soon as possible," Inu-Yasha told them.  
  
"Then you shall be challenged tomorrow!" Kaiho picked up Shippo and set him in her lap; he soon fell asleep.  
  
"Uh Kaiho, how are we going to come up with a challenge in that amount of time?"  
  
"I have one already. I was thinking he was going to do this, so I created one that is going to be a bit of a challenge for him!"  
  
"You should've told me. What if you screwed up and made it too weak or out of proportion?"  
  
"I didn't," she glared. (And the glare contest begins in 3, 2-)  
  
He glared back. (ONE! Begin!)  
  
~~~+++===***10 minutes later***===+++~~~  
  
*glare* ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ ((that's Soumei and Kaiho)  
  
-.-' ((that's everyone else) (( this might go on for a while..)  
  
"ENOUGH!" Inu-Yasha startled everyone. "Tomorrow, at whatever time, using the demon Kaiho has. OKAY!?" *everyone nods violently* "Good."  
  
Note~~~~~~~~~ I like glare contests! I am sorry if any of my chapters are short, I just need to take it one step at a time or else I fall flat on my face and end right back at step one.  
  
~~~~~~~ baka- a word that can mean many different things; idiot, retard, stupid..  
  
kami- god  
  
ki- still means energy last time I checked  
  
(think that's all)  
  
*nibbles on cookie* Review Response time!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
NeoStar: You like to glomp people too much! ^.^ Next chapter, I promise to put you in the thing-a-ma-bobs.  
  
Wisteria Fox: You're welcome!  
  
misakichi: Thank you!  
  
Slycat: Kuso can mean damn too, but what I have learned is Chukusho (spelling?) literally means damn while Kuso can mean damn or shit. Shit is usually Kuso.  
  
d.j. and crew: yes food is wonderful!  
  
Meow the chibi neko: *glomps* KITTY!  
  
Preview of chapter 4 "Showdown! Who will win?": "Oh-"  
  
"My-"  
  
"GOD!!!" everyone but Inu-Yasha screamed. 


	4. IMPORTANT! Author's Note

IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Okay, since school is going to start again because Spring Break is over (NO!!!!!!), do not expect me to get chapters to any stories up soon. I will try to get a chapter or two up this week.  
  
I'm sorry Neo! I promise to put you in a note (beginning and the end) AND disclaimer.  
  
Sesshy-chan: Why not just include her in this?  
  
Keri: I thought you told me you didn't want her to. She'll glomp you.  
  
*Neo~Star appears*: Fluffy! *glomp*  
  
Keri: Not fair! If she gets Fluffles, then I get Inu-Chan. *Inu-Yasha appears* *glomps Inu-chan*  
  
I promise to make it up to you guys and give you another story to read while this school dilemma is happening. Oh! And I have a book project due April the 1st so I probably won't be available that week, but I'll be on the computer. And every two weeks on Friday, I have to do a Current Event so I will be busy then too. I hate school!  
  
The new story (which I have worked on up to chapter 4) is called "When I own Inu-Yasha" look for it Monday or Tuesday. BUT! Don't expect me to update that story until awhile because I'm working on chapter 5 where Neo comes in and has total control over Sess. MWUAHAHAHA *cough cough*  
  
The story "Smoke": I MIGHT be adding a second chapter because of request. I don't know if I should, but I am thinking about it.  
  
Neo: I get control over Fluffy?! COOL! *tightens grip on Sess*  
  
Chibi Irony: You're just lazy Keri.  
  
Chibi Sarcasm: Naw, I thought she was happy to go to school and learn information she'll just forget.  
  
Chibi Sakura: Stop guys. I have a headache. Those Voices have been messing with me.  
  
Bad: No we haven't *lights Sakura's bed on fire*  
  
Insanity: BURN!  
  
Good: GAH! NO! THE POOR BED!  
  
Evil: MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Attention: Why do I smell smoke?  
  
Optimist: Well, at least she can get a better bed now!  
  
Pessimist: That or we'll be engulfed in the flames and die a slow painful death.  
  
Sadist: Yes, you'll all burn! BUAHAHAHA!  
  
*Keri stares at Voices and Chibis* O.o Okay.. Anyway, look out for updates and new stories!  
  
*Neo stares at flaming bed still clinging to Sesshomaru* O.O 


	5. Note again BUT it's good

Note to reviewers-er.. D.g. and crew (I got it right, ne?)  
  
SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was a total accident! (By the way, D.J. stands for Dance Jockey) *gives truck-load of Ice-Cream to D.g. for apology* Brat, you're probably pushing your luck with D.g.! ^.^ I have that same power over Pessimist with that exact word! Weirdness.. Except I say "Down Boy."  
  
Neo~Star: It's different here. Grrrrr... *hits Chibi May upside head* Insolent.  
  
I will be working on the next chapter as soon as Neo~Star sends me some information so the "demon" (not really a demon but hey) can come into the story.  
  
*SPOILER FOR "THE TWO YOUKAI PROTECTORS"  
  
Don't read any further if you don't want to know!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
I warned you!  
  
The demon is not Naraku! No way in hell am I putting Naraku OR Kikyo in here!  
  
That's all!  
  
See ya soon! 


	6. Showdown!

I LIVE!!  
  
Yay! It's the next chapter! *reviewers glare* WHOA! I said before I had school, okay? Chill. I'm making it up to you. NO CLIFFHANGER IN THE END!! Maybe *pointy objects are seen among the reviewers* I like pointy! *sharp objects are seen* Whoa! Sharp things are for Ame not Keri! And Sesshy-chan is for Neo-Star.  
  
Neo: *clings to Fluffy. still*   
  
Keri: ^.^'   
  
Okay as I promised *Neo shouting for joy in background* Here is the disclaimer with our very own.*insert drum-roll music here* Neo~Star!   
  
Disclaimer: Keri & Neo are carrying on a conversation.   
  
Keri: Only in that one fic is it true.   
  
Neo: *sad face*   
  
Keri: No one ever said you couldn't just "borrow" him and torment him *refers to Sesshomaru*   
  
Neo: That's not as good as really owning him though.   
  
Keri: It's cheaper to feed him this way.   
  
Neo: *thinks* . You have a point there. *looks at empty wallet*   
  
Keri: I, or Neo~Star, do NOT own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. I only own Kaiho, Soumei, their swords, their souls, Soumei's lost owl (if you find a black white spotted owl please notify me), and that witch thing- person.yeah. And I do NOT own Megami.   
  
Neo: No, but I do!   
  
~~~~~~Showdown! (I took out the "who will win part" because I felt like it)   
  
~~The next day. (O.O be afraid of this day.)   
  
"Okay Kaiho, where is this "demon"?" Soumei asked. (He can be such an ass..)   
  
"Well, I didn't make her like usual, I kind of. "borrowed" her, I guess you could say.."   
  
"............"   
  
"^_^'"   
  
"..........Well?"   
  
"Oh right! ........."   
  
"........Any time now we could go."   
  
"Okay then. This way A.S.S."   
  
"And what would that stand for?"   
  
"Asshole Stupid Soumei!"   
  
"....."   
  
"Just come on!"   
  
Kaiho ran off and Soumei followed muttering something about evil women. Kaiho turned upon hearing him.   
  
"So I'm evil am I?" She demanded in her most demonic voice.   
  
"Um, yes?" Soumei muttered.   
  
"I'll give you evil!" Kaiho began to chase Soumei while laughing evilly.   
  
"Help me!!!"   
  
"None can help you now!" Kaiho screamed like a mad woman (Which she probably is . . . -.-;;).   
  
"Hey! Morons! Where's the youkai I'm suppose to fight?!?" Inuyasha and the others appeared in the clearing where the demon was going to come.   
  
"She's coming . . .. "   
  
Inuyasha started laughing, "I'm fighting a girl?!? This will be too easy!" Inuyasha continued to laugh like an idiot.   
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Miroku tried to stop the hanyou's laughing.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I do not think this battle will be easily won."   
  
"Why's that monk?"   
  
"Do you really think that those two," Miroku pointed to Kaiho and Soumei, "will pick someone you can beat easily?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded. "I beat they can't find a flea demon."   
  
"I resent that." Myouga the flea muttered on Miroku's shoulder.   
  
"I don't care." Inuyasha grumbled.   
  
"Hey, Inu! The demon's coming!" Kaiho yelled.   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran to join the group in waiting for the demon. Kaiho was jumping from foot to foot muttering, "She's coming, she's coming."   
  
"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"The demon and her are best friends. They always played pranks on the people in the castle and were always plotting." Soumei sighed. "They were, no are, pure evil."   
  
"We are not." Said a feminine voice. A young demon stepped into the clearing. She was a dog demon. Her hair was brown with red high lights reaching around her back. Her eyes were a beautiful green. On her forehead was a eight pointed star and starting on her left shoulder, curling around the back of her neck, and splitting into two on her right cheek was a long scar. Her ears were pointed and pierced three times, with one hoop and two studs on each ear. The right hoop had a small crystal on it. The demon wore a short, silver-white, Chinese/Japanese style dress, with a blue, purple, and violet obi. Silver cuffs were on her left ankle, right upper arm, and both her wrist. Two long clothe, one dark purple and one light purple, connected to a gem on her obi and fell loosely around her waist and legs. Also connected to her obi was an oriental fan. A long sword was on the other side of the obi.   
  
"Megami-chan!" Kaiho leaped forward and hugged the demon tightly.   
  
"Hi, Kai-chan! I missed you soooooooo much!" The demon, Megami, hugged Kaiho too.   
  
"It's been too long." Kaiho finally released her friend and the two began to chat.   
  
"Megami-chan!" Soumei smiled sweetly. "Remember me?"   
  
"Eep! Hentai no kitsune-baka!" Megami pulled her fan and threw it at Soumei. It barely missed.   
  
"What was that for?!?" Soumei yelled.   
  
"That's for spying on Kai-chan and me when we were at the hot springs!" Megami yelled.   
  
"That was you?" Kaiho yelled.   
  
"Um, yes, I think." A handprint was soon on Soumei's face.   
  
"Hentai!" The girls yelled together.   
  
"I sympathize for you." Miroku muttered.   
  
"Yeah, monk, I bet you do!" Sango glared at Miroku who smiled nervously.   
  
"Oi! When do I get to fight someone and get rid of you two?" Inuyasha demanded. A fan smacked into his head.   
  
"Oi is _my_ word, Inu-baka." Megami glared at the hanyou. "Don't forget it." The demon's face cheered up as she and Kagome began to chat.   
  
"I want to get rid of those two so fight me!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Fine, oh high and impatient one." Megami pulled out her sword, "Ready? Go!"  
  
~~~~ Note: HAHAHAHA! You know what guys? I didn't make this chapter. Would you like to know who? Neo~Star! *red carpet rolls out and limo pulls up. The door opens revealing the mystical girl, Neo-chan* Okay let's not get too carried away. *pulls red carpet away just as May-chan steps onto it. *Neo falls* Oopsies.. *is chased by Mallet-sama*  
  
SOMEONE HELP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Neo~Star: My fame! My glory! Taken away! *hits Keri-chan over head* MWUAHAHA!  
  
Keri: @_@  
  
Neo~Star: *glomps Sesshomaru* See you guys next chapter!  
  
Keri: @_@.  
  
Neo: E-mail Keri so you can read an original story called "Project Inhuman Allie" be warned though! It is barely suitable for a PG-13 fic! But it's funny! ^ ^ 


	7. The Defeat!

Keri: @_@  
  
Neo-sama: MWUAHAHA! I'm sama now!  
  
Keri: @_@  
  
Neo: Uhh.. I didn't hit you that hard did I?  
  
Keri: @_@ @_O O_O O.O . Okay... I'm better  
  
Neo: Good because you need to do the story.  
  
Keri: Right and before I begin, please excuse any mistakes I make on Megami's attacks.  
  
Neo: All right.  
  
Dis-  
  
Keri: COMBOBULATOR!  
  
Neo:*hits Keri over head with Mallet-sama* DisCLAIMERATOR!  
  
Keri: *hits Neo over head with Mallet* DISCOMBOBULATOR!  
  
Neo: *hits Keri on head with fist* Just to the Thingamabob!  
  
Keri: That I can work with! I DO NOT own- . . *looks around* MOKEYS! Nor do I own Inu-Yasha, but I do own some of his ears.  
  
Neo: And I own part of Fluffy's tail!  
  
*lawsuit is shown to the two*  
  
Keri: Okay.. So we don't own diddly-shit.  
  
Neo: Nope.  
  
Keri: Complete ownlessness.  
  
Neo: Total corruption of ownership.  
  
Keri: Absolute abomination of unowning.  
  
Neo: Supreme out-of-owning.  
  
Keri: What is the world coming to? Neo: Total unowning?  
  
Keri: Exactly.  
  
Chapter 5: The Defeat! (who's gonna win?! Neo: yeah who is? Keri: Don't worry, like you said- *whisper* Neo: Oh yeah!)  
  
"I want to get rid of those two so fight me!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Fine, oh high and impatient one." Megami pulled out her sword, "Ready? Go!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Megami leaned on her sword. "Inu-baka? I'm feeling generous today. Why don't you take the first swing?"  
  
"So you want to die now? That makes it much more easier on me," he said as he pulled out Tetsuiaga (actually it's Tessiaga but, humor the Americans is what I always say. 'Cause when you have "su" next to.. aww, screw it)  
  
"My, my aren't we cocky?" Megami raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You talk big for someone who's gonna be diced into chunks."  
  
"Careful, you might hurt your ego."  
  
"Shut up baita!" He swung his sword making dirt form a dust-scene. When the dust cloud disappeared, Megami was gone. "What the f-?"  
  
"Over here Inu-baby!" Everyone turned their heads towards Megami, who was on the other side of the area twirling her sword in the air and catching it.  
  
"Wow, she's fast," Kagome stared in disbelief.  
  
"But not fast enough!" Inu-Yasha ran at light speed towards Megami who just stared at him in disinterest. Before Inu-Yasha raised his sword to strike, Megami gracefully leapt behind Inu-Yasha and grabbed his arms twisting them backwards almost breaking them. Inu-Yasha dropped the Tetsuiaga and raised his arms above his head taking Megami along with them (think how painful that must be to have your arms twisted while raising them above your head). Megami crashed into the ground still unimpressed.  
  
"Stupid mistake," she said before kicking her legs underneath Inu-Yasha and forcing him to meet the dirt. "Have you two been friends long?" She asked referring to Inu-Yasha and the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up quickly and punched Megami in the face, but his fist never connected. An unbearable pain was erupting from his left shoulder. He hadn't realized it, but Megami had stabbed him with her sword.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, "Don't give up!" (-_- always have to add your input don't 'cha?)  
  
"I never said I was quitting," he said as the sword was pulled out.  
  
"I don't believe you've meet my sword, Inu-Yasha," she said in a tone that could equal the creepiness Naraku had. (random thought: Have you noticed all my titles have exclamation marks? Weird. Like Inu-Yasha. They put those in their episode titles a lot) "This," Megami pointed the sword in his face, "is Silver Blade." (I hope I got that right. You know, this is killing me having to write Inu-Yasha getting hurt. Warning: For those of you who can't stand the beloved hanyou getting hurt majorly, you might want to not read the whole fight scene) "I am afraid, Inu-Yasha, that you are going to die." (NOOOOOO!!!!!)  
  
"And I'm afraid that it's going to be the other way around," he stuck his hand in the cut made by Megami's "Silver Blade." (I love this attack. The first time he used it, the way her fingers moved and the way the blood dripped was so awesome. Sorry, I have a thing with the way blood looks.) "Blades of Blood!" red blades shot at Megami, who dodged them - but was hit since she hadn't seen the attack coming. (Sorry Neo.)  
  
"You bastard," (oooooooOOOOOoooooo) she charged at him with lightning speed. "Die!" her sword's power flung at Inu-Yasha like a twister and damaging him in the process. "To bad, I thought he was going to be a challenge." She turned away from the dust scene. "All well."  
  
"I-Inu-Yasha.." Kagome stared at the dust cloud searching for his figure.  
  
"Megami.." Kaiho's eyes turned red. "You weren't supposed to KILL him!" she screamed in her face.  
  
"I didn't exactly mean to. He was going to kill ME!"  
  
"Oh, well.. if that's the case, no hard feelings!" Kaiho smiled.  
  
"You baka! How can you smile?!" Soumei shook her by her shoulders.  
  
"*blink* I don't know."  
  
Soumei fell over anime style.  
  
"Damn it!" Megami turned around.  
  
Everyone looked at her; a long cut appeared on her back.  
  
"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Inu-Yasha stood with a pissed-off look. His shirt ripped to shreds. (grrrrrr.. *sexy growl*-^.^- don't mind me!*blush*)  
  
~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~  
  
"Do you *pant* give up?" Inu-Yasha asked as he struggled to stand.  
  
"I *gasp* refuse to lose!" Megami was on her knees attempting to move.  
  
"That's it," Kaiho stood in-between them. "I don't want you two to fight anymore. You're killing each other. I won't stand for it." She had on a scowl then her face softened. (Whoa.. Kaiho being serious. Scary..)  
  
"Kaiho is right. This fighting is senseless." Miroku stepped behind Kaiho (oh boy) and his hand landed anywhere other than off Kaiho's ass.  
  
Before anyone was able to pummel Miroku, Soumei had started hitting him into the ground. (^.^ Gee, I wonder why he's acting so protective... *wink wink*)  
  
Kaiho looked at Soumei oddly. He just became flustered and started muttering about "pervertive monk" and "girl can't watch her back."  
  
"Why don't we just call it a tie and we'll leave," Kaiho sad with sad eyes.  
  
"Only if he sheathes his sword first," Megami said stubbornly.  
  
"No, you sheath YOUR'S first," Inu-Yasha folded her arms after sticking his sword in the ground.  
  
"You," Megami glared.  
  
"No, you," Inu-Yasha glared back.  
  
. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~. (uh-oh)  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"NO! YOU!"  
  
"NO! I SAID, "YOU DO IT" FIRST, SO YOU!!!"  
  
"BAITA! YOU DO IT!"  
  
"NO! YOU!"  
  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Kaiho screamed. "BOTH OF YOU DO IT!" (You wonder what's wrong with her don't you?)  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
"Fine," Inu-Yasha and Megami cursed as they sheathed their swords,  
  
"Good, I'm going on a walk. I wish to be alone," Kaiho turned and walked in some random direction. (Oi, I'm going to have to take a poll on this. My friends say that Kaiho and Soumei would be the perfect couple, what do you think? Your choice could affect this story and turn it into longer chapters. I myself agree. They do make a cute couple. Just wondering. And if you guys don't give me your thoughts on the matter, no pixie stix or cookies for you!)  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked Soumei.  
  
"She's never been serious, I wouldn't know," he shook his head sadly.  
  
"There's only one way to find out. Kagome, Sango, come on," Megami started off in the direction Kaiho had gone.  
  
"But she said-" Kagome tried to stop her.  
  
"I don't care. When she gets serious that means something is really wrong. Let's go, now."  
  
"Okay," Kagome and Sango followed Megami. (No, I am not ditching the funny. Just stay cool. Bare with me my loving worshipers- I mean.. oh kuso)  
  
~~~~ The Boys at the Hut (yet again with the hut)  
  
"Where do you think they went?" Shippo asked as he rolled over on his back. "I'm bored."  
  
"Do you think they went to the hot springs?" Miroku asked with a straight face.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Lecherous monk," Soumei and Inu-Yasha stood over Miroku's twitching body.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo asked dumbfounded.  
  
"We'll explain it to you when you're older," Soumei sighed as her sat back down. (And then Kikyo burst into the hut! No, just kidding! I won't put that dead baita or the saru yarou in here like I promised.)  
  
"Why not now? Why is it always when I'm older? Why?" Shippo glared at them.  
  
"Because," Inu-Yasha's eye twitched.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so," Soumei joined Inu-Yasha in the eyebrow twitching ritual.  
  
"Because you said so why?"  
  
"Because it's just that way," Inu-Yasha vein-popped.  
  
"Because it's just that way why?"  
  
"Because it is," Soumei said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Because it is why?"  
  
Shippo was then smashed into the ground by both Soumei and Inu-Yasha.  
  
By the way, Miroku is still: @_@  
  
"Silence at last," Soumei sighed as he sat down.  
  
"That ought to hold him," Inu-Yasha smirked.  
  
In the corner of the hut, Shippo was tied up and hade a piece of cloth tied around his mouth.  
  
"Ow.." Miroku sat up rubbing his head. He glanced at Shippo, "What happened?"  
  
"We took care of a pest problem," Inu-Yasha stated simply.  
  
Miroku's cool staff-thingy whacked Inu-Yasha on his head. "Oops."  
  
"You stupid monk!" Inu-Yasha started strangling Miroku.  
  
"Inu-Yasha *choke* calm down!" Miroku pried his friend's hands off his neck and gasped for breath.  
  
Things finally got calm after much yelling -_-... And food was prepared, courtesy of Soumei. Also Shippo was set free! (Shippo: Freedom!!!! Keri: -_- ;;;)  
  
"Ramen," Inu-Yasha slurped up the noodles.  
  
"Rice balls," Soumei stuffed his face.  
  
"Tempura," Miroku quickly ate.  
  
"Dumplings," Shippo shoved the food into his mouth.  
  
(Guys and there food, never get in their way. Example will now be shown)  
  
"Boys," Kaede walked in and raised and eyebrow. All of them growled.  
  
"I am sorry to intrude, but don't you think the girls have been gone a little too long?"  
  
"Eating," Inu-Yasha continued engulfing the food.  
  
"Yeah," Soumei shoveled some rice into his mouth.  
  
"Busy," Miroku slurped some soup.  
  
"I'll just get out of your way then," Kaede left. (meow meow meow meow meow- sorry, I downloaded the Meow Mix song)  
  
All of the food that had once been in sight was now gone. (Like I said," Guys and their food.")  
  
"Now that I think about it, where are the girls," Soumei looked around.  
  
"I can only imagine. Kaiho seemed pretty upset about something," Miroku was quick to add.  
  
"Then I guess we will have to find them," Inu-Yasha stood.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Soumei began walking out the door. 'What is wrong with you Kaiho (how sweet!)? You've never acted so messed up (I take it back -_- )'  
  
"Girl troubles Soumei?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ye- O.O WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Soumei chased Miroku out the door.  
  
"Idiots," Inu-Yasha shook his head. "Why did I get stuck with them?" (because I said so) "Why couldn't I have a simple group that didn't get themselves into trouble?" (because life wouldn't be fun that way) "WHY?!!" (BECAUSE I SAID SO!!) "O.O What the hell?!" (oops... They're not supposed to hear me. All well.)  
  
Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Soumei walked in the direction the girls had gone, despite the odd outburst from a mysterious voice. (*cough cough*)  
  
~~~~~My Me-ness  
  
Okay, don't forget to give me your thoughts about Soumei and Kaiho's relationship. I have finally posted! ......after much stress. Damn school. HELP ME BURN MY SCHOOL DOWN! MWUAHAHAHAHA! Don't mind me! I tried to make this as long as I could.  
  
Vocabualryness~  
  
Baita - bitch  
  
Yarou - bastard  
  
Saru - monkey  
  
Hope that's all!  
  
Neo-Star: What IS wrong with Kaiho? I don't like her serious.  
  
Keri: You'll find out when everyone else does.  
  
Neo: *puppy look*  
  
Keri: GAH! Not the look! *blocks face*  
  
Neo: MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Keri: I am immune!  
  
Neo: No you're not. *Gregg appears*  
  
Gregg: *puppy face* Can I have some money Kellie?  
  
Keri: NOOO!!! NOT THE LOOK! *runs*  
  
Neo: YOU CAN RUN!  
  
Gregg: BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!  
  
Neo: Who are you anyway?  
  
Gregg: ^ ^  
  
Neo: Oo-kay  
  
Gregg: I am a friend of Kellie's.  
  
Neo: O.O  
  
Gregg: NO! Not like that!  
  
Neo: OH! You should have said so!  
  
Gregg: I just did!  
  
Keri: *from far away* ENOUGH RAMBLING!  
  
I'm not giving you guys a sneak peak! MWUAHAHAHAHA! You must review and you must give me your opinion on Kaiho and Soumei's bond.  
  
SEE YOU SOON MY BELOVED PEOPLE! BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS! *is hit over head* 


	8. By the way

I hate posting notes, I really do. In fact, I would be working on the next chapter right now, but do you want to know what's holding me back?  
  
Remember this?:  
  
(Oi, I'm going to have to take a poll on this. My friends say that Kaiho and Soumei would be the perfect couple, what do you think? Your choice could affect this story and turn it into longer chapters. I myself agree. They do make a cute couple. Just wondering. And if you guys don't give me your thoughts on the matter, no pixie stix or cookies for you!)  
  
Okay, don't forget to give me your thoughts about Soumei and Kaiho's relationship.  
Ha ha..  
NO ONE MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT IT IN THEIR REVIEW!!!!  
Now, shall we try again?  
  
This time, if you forget.. I swear I will never post another chapter to this story again.  
  
Well! I shall be expecting tons of reviews about this little predicament. Tell me what you think.  
  
DO  
  
NOT  
  
FORGET  
  
TO  
  
TELL  
  
ME  
  
WHAT  
  
YOU  
  
THINK  
  
ABOUT  
  
KAIHO  
  
AND  
  
SOUMEI'S  
  
LITTLE  
  
SITUATION (a.k.a if they would be a good couple)  
  
I seriously cannot post until you guys tell me!  
  
~Keri (DON'T FORGET!!) 


	9. Deaths and Despair

Okay... Finally... you guys will see what is going to happen.. And for the sake of drama and many posts, there is going to be a really shocking cliffhanger, so I won't post a note at the end. Okay? So... Here ya go ma reviewers... O.o I'm starting to sound like Chou... not a good thing. This will have a cut down of hilariousness so be forewarned  
  
Review Responses!:  
  
Wind: I wouldn't let it go into mushy love stuff because many reviewers don't want that.... Besides! Soumei bashing is fun! ^ ^  
  
Wisteria Fox: I was hoping I would update soon too. But the evil TAKS test came in and drained me of life!!! It shall die.....  
  
anime-drawer: I made the next chapter.... Happy?  
  
FuJi Fox: MUST NOT MAKE YOU SAD!!!!! *hands over dozens of chocolate goodies*  
  
NeoStar: Yes... much bruising! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
shmo: You're going to hate me at the end of this chapter... u.u you just might say the same thing in your review except with more violence.  
  
Meow the chibi neko: Don't worry! I will NOT make it mushy gushy! I promise!!!!!!! And if it seems like it, trust me.... it's only because something funny will happen after.  
  
Tiny Tim: Demanding! Sheesh! I'm writing, I'm writing!!!  
  
Laura:... DO NOT CORRECT ME OR YOU SHALL BE SENT TO THE WORST OF THE SEVEN HELLS!!!! Just kidding! But I really feel stupid when you talk all smart... MY SMALL BRAIN IS BEING CONFUSED!!!  
  
Inu Higurashi: Soumei is meant to be like a more serious/funny version of Inu-Yasha. ^ ^ YEAH!! I'll get the blowtorch; you get the gasoline! BUUURRRRNNNN!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keri: I do not own Inu-Yasha... but I own many other things!  
  
Neo: I own Megami!!! (AND SESSHOMARU!!!!)  
  
Keri: Actually...Secretly I own Inu-Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi is just borrowing him!  
  
*Neo and Keri are hit on the head*  
~~~~~~Deaths and Despair (...the title is so happyful is it not?)  
  
Megami, Sango, and Kagome had been walking for some time.  
  
"Damn! Why can't I smell her?" Megami sniffed the air. She was in front of the other two by quite some distance and wasn't paying much attention to anything except finding Kaiho's scent. "Where the hell is-?" she was cut off as she rammed into something and fell on her butt. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're..." she looked up and saw someone. That someone being very familiar. (Oh Neo! Guess who!)  
  
Megami looked into gold eyes. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh my Kami! It IS you! Sesshy-chan! I haven't seen you in forever!" she stood and glomped him.  
  
"Megami, please remove yourself off of me at once," he tried to pry her off.  
  
"It has been so long since I last saw you! How are you? Do you still have that toad thing hanging around? Can I hurt him? How old ARE you? When did you get so tall? Your tall is much puffier then last time. Did you grow your hair? Did you lose your arm? Why won't you answer me?" she said in a rush causing Sesshomaru to have a dazed look. (this was not fun to write... nonsense... babbling!)  
  
"It's only been a year or so Megami. Don't act like it's been 100 years."  
  
Megami and Sesshomaru had known each other since they were little (being 13 or so in human years). It was quite interesting how they met; including something with rocks being thrown, a cliff above a hot spring, and much Sesshomaru bashing. (^ ^ I can see it now! Megami bathing and a curious young Sesshomaru looking in and being pummeled with rocks and being bashed on the head after falling off the cliff... ^.^)  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, I..." the toad thing named Jaken (I vary between naming Jakken and Jaken) came through the brush and stared with a horrified look at Megami. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why is SHE here?!" the toad held his staff in a defensive way.  
  
"Why hello there Jaken," Megami was in his face and was holding his staff. He didn't even see her move or grab the staff from his hands. Before Jaken could retrieve his staff, Megami started bashing him with it. "HAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!" she cried as she brought the staff down on Jaken's ugly head.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!" Jaken tried to run but didn't get very far before he was hammered into the ground.  
  
"Megami, what brings you here?" Sesshomaru tried to stop Megami from killing Jaken even though he found it quite amusing.  
  
"Oh, I am looking for Kaiho. Have you seen her?" Megami asked.  
  
Sesshomaru had a sudden memory:  
  
__  
  
"Fluffy-chan! Don't hurt Inu-chan!" Kaiho stood protectively in front of a young Inu-Yasha. "You shouldn't pick on him just because he's different!"  
  
"Why should I listen to what you say?" a younger Sesshomaru glared down at the ookami-youkai.  
  
"Because! Me and Soumei are supposed to guard him from potential danger," (note how she doesn't say Soumei and I...) Kaiho pulled at one of Sesshomaru's locks. "Now leave him alone and go on with flirting with Megami."  
  
Sesshomaru was wide-eyed.  
  
"Why the hell would I be flirting with HER?!" he yelled.  
  
"No cussing!" Kaiho stuck a handful of weeds in his mouth. (*cracks up* HAHAHAHA!!)  
  
Inu-Yasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru who was spitting out dirt and weeds.  
  
"Come on Inu-chan," Kaiho grabbed Inu-Yasha's small hand and walked off. (by the way, Kaiho is younger too... for those who haven't figured out)  
  
__  
  
Sesshomaru had a sudden taste of dirt in his mouth. "No, I haven't"  
  
"She walked off and was acting... serious," Megami looked around with a worried look.  
  
"Serious? *blink* Kaiho: serious... Must be because this was the day her family died and the day she was separated from Inu-Yasha AND today she has to leave Inu-Yasha AGAIN," Sesshomaru stated with a still emotionless face.  
  
"Her family... died? HEY WAIT!!! How did you know that she was protecting Inu-Yasha again and has to leave him?" Megami looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Um... rumors," he thought up.  
  
"So that means you aren't stalking me...since when did you listen to rumors?"  
  
"Today. Okay bye now!" he turned to walk away when he realized a certain someone was not by his side. "Where's Rin, Jaken?"  
  
"She must have disappeared! Let's just go on and forget about her - *WHAM!* "  
  
"Hello, who are you?" Megami said and Sesshomaru turned around.  
  
Rin was next to Megami and was examining her hair. "Rin thinks Megami has pretty hair.  
  
"Good observation Rin so LET'S GO!!" Sesshomaru pulled her away and was gone in a blink. (...OOC in my opinion)  
  
Before Megami could go, Kagome, Kirara, and Sango were in view.  
  
"Did you get any hints as to where she is?" Sango slowed to a stop.  
  
"No, not really. But I know why she's moody... for the most part."  
  
"Okay, so tell us," Kagome was glad to finally get to know why Kaiho was acting... un-Kaiho-ish (don't you just love my word usage?).  
  
"Well, I ran into Sesshomaru... DON'T YOU GUYS GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I know he is Inu-Yasha's enemy! So as I was saying, I ran into Sesshomaru, literally, and asked him if he knew where Kaiho was. He had no clue, but said that this very day Kaiho's family died and this was the day that she had been separated from Inu-Yasha and now this SAME day, she has to leave him again...forever... From what I know, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were like little brothers to her and their father was like her own. Me, well, I'm like a sister to her. And Soumei... don't tell her I said this-if we find her that is-but I KNOW she loves Soumei," Megami began serious but ended in gossip.  
  
"What about Soumei?!" Sango was more interested in gossip so Kagome nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.  
  
"Honestly I think Soumei feels the same..." Megami was also caught up in her own words, until Kirara made her sneeze by using her tails (she has two people).  
  
"That's so horrible... How did her parents die?" Kagome asked looking thoughtful but staring at the ground.  
  
"I'm not sure... I could go find Sesshomaru and ask him. But then you guys would have to look for Kaiho by yourselves."  
  
"Maybe we should just wait until we find Kaiho..." Sango suggested. "Unless we're too impatient to wait..." There was a long silence then, without anyone talking, Megami went off to find Sesshomaru and Sango, Kagome and Kirara went off to find Kaiho. (I'm a girl... we sometimes know each other's thoughts.... BE AFRAID MEN!!!!! Oohh eerie mystical doom -Kurt Cobain (Nirvana))  
  
~~~~~~The Boys a-walking  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked as he lazily lingered on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"No," Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Soumei said in drone unison.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...what about now?"  
  
"...Okay Shippo, we're here. So that must be Kaiho," Soumei pointed to a tree stump.  
  
"No, that's a tree stump. Is your vision getting bad?" Shippo asked in a concerned voice towards Soumei.  
  
Soumei stared at Shippo with a blank face, turned around, and continued walking before running straight into a tree.  
  
All he heard next was: "I knew his vision was bad..."  
Soumei was roughly shaken awake. "Where am I?"  
  
"You dim-wit... You passed out."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"Inu-Yasha," he said slowly as if talking to an idiot.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A few hours, it is night now," Miroku stoked the campfire.  
  
"Did you get the hippo-pirahna-mous?" Shippo asked as he laughed.  
  
"Hippo - piranha - mous?" Soumei repeated.  
  
"Yeah, you were talking in your sleep."  
  
"I have a tendency to do that. Kaiho had pointed that out one..." he stopped abruptly at the thought of her, and of her disappearance.  
  
"You miss her..." Miroku stated bluntly.  
  
For some reason, Soumei felt open, as if he was still asleep. "I guess I do. I mean, I've known her for my whole life. Her family died when she was around "five" (she looked five, I don't know how demon years work...) and I found her moping around in the woods as if waiting to die. Waiting for someone to try to kill her so she could be back with her family."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Kaiho," Miroku furrowed his brow.  
  
"She became extremely happy afterwards. We were assigned to train for two years to protect Inu-Yasha. She was always happy and playful... The day we were separated from Inu-Yasha, she was like when I first met her: depressed... When I told her we would look for you *he pointed at Inu- Yasha* she became happy again. Now... I'm not sure." (seriousness for a little while people)  
  
"Maybe you should find her on your own. You seem closer with her. If she is depressed, she'd want to talk to you," Miroku yawned.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, now would you go already?!" Inu-Yasha barked. (.... no pun intended)  
  
~~~~~MEGAMI!!  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!! GET YOUR FLUFFY ASS OUT HERE!!!" Megami screamed through the forest.  
  
She heard a thud and soon Sesshomaru appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Are you sure you're not stalking me?" Megami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Rin was," he looked beyond Megami.  
  
"...-_- riigghhhtt..."  
  
"So what is it you want now, woman?"  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." she forgot for a moment. (I really did... *checks* oh yeah)  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... OH YEAH!" she hit her forehead. "Do you know how Kaiho's parents died? We're too......what's the word....?"  
  
"Fervent?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"*sigh* It means, impatient."  
  
"No, no, no....ummmmm.."  
  
"Ardent?"  
  
"*blink* That means the same thing... ummm... IMPATIENT!! That's the word!"  
  
Sesshomaru: -_-()  
  
"So we're too IMPATIENT to wait until we find Kaiho. So would you please tell me?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Time to check up on Sango, Kagome, and the neko demon Kirara! (*mewls*)  
  
Sango, placed her boomerang on the ground, "Let's take a breather, no, let's just camp here for tonight. It's getting past sundown now."  
  
"Okay," Kagome slid her humongous backpack off.  
  
"I wonder if Kaiho's okay..." Sango and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"Mew," Kirara jumped into Sango's lap.  
  
"I *yawn* hope we find her soon," Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag as Sango gathered some nearby logs and began building a fire.  
  
"We should sleep. We'll need a lot of energy," Sango gratefully accepted the sleeping bag Kagome handed her.  
  
"Good night Kagome, Kirara," Sango snuggled in.  
  
"'Night..." Kagome drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~Soumei travels  
  
'I'm going to find you Kaiho, I swear it...'  
  
**~~**~~Flashback  
  
"I'm going to find Kaiho. I'll be back, with her."  
  
Soumei walked off determined. Not noticing the looks everyone gave him  
  
**~~**~~  
  
"I promise Kaiho, I WILL find you," Soumei was VERY determined to find Kaiho. (I might act a little sad, depressed, or serious a lot because I finished watching Trigun and it was very sad. Wolfwood... Legato, Meryle, Millie, Rem... *breaks down and cries* WOLFWOOD!!!! REM!!!! POOR MILLIE!!!! *sniffle* POOR VASH!!!!By the way, *coughMeowthechibinekocough* I am not going to get mushy gushy on you guys so don't think it. Even thought it may seem like it, I'm not)  
  
Soumei walked for what seemed like hours when he decided he should rest. He laid his back against a tree and listened to the soothing sounds of the river that was close by.  
  
He closed his eyes and had relaxed for a few seconds when he smelt blood and a whimper. Soumei shoot up and looked around for the source of the smell. He walked around cautiously towards the river.  
  
In the river clearing, he saw something that he had never wanted to imagine. Kaiho.... She was badly injured and soaked in her own blood.  
  
"Kaiho!" Soumei ran to her.  
  
"Soumei..." she said but her voice was muffled by the blood that bubbled in her throat.  
  
"Kaiho, what the hell happened?" Soumei wiped her blood-drenched hair from her face.  
  
"I was attacked..." her eyes closed for a second but Soumei forced her to keep them open.  
  
"God Kaiho, you're hurt badly. I need to get you back to the camp," he began to lift her but couldn't.  
  
She smiled sadly, "Soumei, there's no hope for me. I'm going to die just like my family. I'm going to die miserable just like when you met me. I'm sorry Soumei, I guess it's just my time to-" her body tightened in pain.  
  
"No! Kaiho you're NOT going to die! I won't let you. I need you to be alive. I never told you- Kaiho! Don't die! KAIHO!"  
  
Her eyes rolled back... Kaiho was dead.  
  
-------  
  
~Keri (hope that will satisfy you... or maybe it won't...) 


	10. AhloveCRASH! BANG! BOOM!

*laughs uncontrollably* HAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY PISSED!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! And the threats and crying! HAHAHAHA!!!! *falls over laughing* HAHA-ouch-HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
HAHAHA!!!! Sorry guys! I had been planning her death from the start. I love Kaiho really. She's the best original character I have ever created. Like I said: You guys need to trust me. I'm not exactly the type to make you guys want to cry, but in this case... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
*Neo weeps in a corner*  
  
Keri: Oh Kami... what did I do...? *pauses* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Neo: *hits Keri over head with Mallet-sama* WHY DID YOU LET HER DIE?!!  
  
Keri: *chooses to ignore that question* I do not own Inu-Yasha. *waits for Neo to say her part* *looks over at Neo who is crying into Sesshomaru's tail* Okay, I'll say it then. *imitates Neo's voice* Hi! I'm Neo_Star and I own Megami!  
  
Neo: *looks up from Sesshy's tail* You suck at imitating my voice. *proceeds with the doings of before*  
  
~~~~~~~~~Ahh... Love CRASH! BANG! BOOM! (what a title! After something so dramatic too.)  
  
----Megami and Sesshomaru----  
  
"It was rather bloody actually. Kaiho's parents were killed so unmercifully that they drowned in their blood before dieing from the great injuries they had. An assassin, who was hired by someone who hated Kaiho's parents, killed them. Rather sad don't you think?" Sesshomaru stated all of this in a calm way then looked towards Megami's horror-struck face.  
  
"You talk about it like it's no big deal!" Megami screamed in Sesshy's face. (Neo, I didn't notice I was making Megami serious... I could have sworn she was being somewhat funny... well, I'll try to fix it!)  
  
"Well, it isn't to me," Sesshomaru shrugged.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Megami said from behind him.  
  
"Huh-?" he was struck in the head with something.  
  
Megami grabbed her fan. "You are so uncaring sometimes!"  
  
"That's my job!" he grabbed his pain in agony.  
  
"ARGH! I'm going off now! To find Sango and Kagome! I need to find Kaiho damn it, and you're here talking about death like it's an everyday thing!"  
  
"It is." *WHAM*  
  
"I know it is! But I was speaking hypo- GAH!!!" Megami walked off.  
  
Sesshomaru kidded: "You know you love meeeeeee!!!"  
  
"I know I do!" Megami stopped dead. "What did I just- STOP CONFUSING ME WHEN I'M MAD!!" she turned to glare at Sesshomaru and attempted to hide her blush. ( I like Sesshomaru OOC... grrr... I'm making Megami sound... other worldly odd.)  
  
-----Soumei------  
  
Soumei held Kaiho's lifeless body. "Kaiho..... I never got to tell you that I l-" Soumei's sentenced was unfinished when he found himself looking up at Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Miroku.  
  
"What the hell?!" Soumei got up. It wasn't dark yet. Only just getting there. (I gave you guys that hint you should have guessed but noooooo... no one pays attention to the hints!!)  
  
"You ran into a tree, got knocked out, and started talking in your sleep," Miroku looked like he was about to explode into a laughing fit.  
  
Soumei paled. "What did you hear?"  
  
"Everything from "Who..." to "I never got to tell you that I l-"" Inu-Yasha stated.  
  
Soumei had a look of dread on his face. "None of you know what I was going to say right?"  
  
Their blank looks told him other.  
  
"If you tell Kaiho I will turn you into a pillow," he pointed at Shippo. "you into a showpiece," he then pointed towards Miroku. "and you, a blanket for puppies," he moved his finger in the direction of Inu-Yasha.  
  
All gulped, "We swear!" Soumei could be REALLY intimidating when he wanted to.  
  
Reality suddenly hit him hard. "Wait... so Kaiho ISN'T dead?!" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Not that we're aware of," Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Although she might be lying by a river, drowning in her blood as we sp-" Inu-Yasha was cut off.  
  
"Don't be pessimistic now! WE NEED TO FIND KAIHO!" Soumei released his grip from Inu-Yasha mouth before Inu-Yasha bit him.  
  
"Why is it I'm always left out?" Shippo looked up totally ignored by the taller species. "Hello!" Shippo jumped up trying to get their attention. "I've only been paid attention to once! Someone!" The men continued to ignore Shippo.  
  
"Did someone hear something?" Miroku looked around.  
  
"Yeah! That was meeee!" Shippo kicked Miroku in the shin.  
  
"No," Soumei replied.  
  
Shippo gave up. "I'll just wander off into the forest, alone, and maybe get eaten, torn to pieces, lying there, for Kagome to find my shriveled remains..." Shippo said.  
  
"Let's go, right now!" Soumei started walking off with hope-filled eyes.  
  
"I'm going to find Kagome!" Shippo stalked off towards the direction he thought Kagome was in.  
  
"Shippo..." Miroku grabbed the kitsune.  
  
------Kagome, Sango, and Kirara-----  
  
"Mew..." Kirara nuzzled Sango.  
  
"You can't sleep either?" Sango picked up the neko-demon and stroked her head.  
  
"I know I can't sleep," Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag to face Sango.  
  
"Do you think the boys are near by?" Sango asked.  
  
"Why? Worried about Miroku?" Kagome said in a teasing voice.  
  
"You should talk," Sango smiled evilly. (kukuku... ebil...)  
  
Kagome decided to shut-up just then.  
  
They heard a noise off in the distance: "HOLY F----ING SH--! GOD DA--- IT!!! WHY THE H--- DID YOU F----ING DO THAT?!!!"  
  
It was unmistakably Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I guess the boys are close by after all..."Kagome shrugged and got up.  
  
------Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Soumei, and Shippo------  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Calm down!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"SH-NO!" Inu-Yasha grabbed his head in pain.  
  
"Relax! My sword couldn't have hurt you THAT hard!" Soumei returned his sheathed sword to his belt.  
  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL TO YOU HIT ME?!!"  
  
"... Because you're an arrogant bastard who thinks too highly of yourself and never admits the truth."  
  
"That about covers it..." Shippo smiled from his spot on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Why you little...!" Inu-Yasha grabbed for the fox but Miroku's cool staff thingy came crashing down onto his head.  
  
"WHY IS EVERYONE HITTING ME?!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed.  
  
------Sango, Kirara, Kagome------  
  
"Their voices are closer," Sango commented.  
  
"Either that or Inu-Yasha's voice is getting louder," Kagome grunted.  
  
------Inu-Yasha, Soumei, Miroku-----  
  
Everyone had finally calmed down but it did leave everyone to sport a few bumps and bruises.  
  
They had, amazingly, walked in silence for a mile when they saw a few familiar faces.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Miroku looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes Houshi-sama?" Sango made her boomerang clearer to see in case the Hentai Monk had plans to try something.  
  
Miroku looked terrified for a few seconds before he realized he hadn't done anything yet and could TRY to prevent being damaged by the demon-bone boomerang. "Umm... What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Well, we HEARD you were near, so we decided to join you!" Kagome almost laughed when the guys turned to look at Inu-Yasha understanding his voice was how they found each other.  
  
"So, any luck with finding Kaiho?" Sango asked.  
  
"Actually..." Miroku started and both girls gave a hopeful look, "no..." He was hit on the head. "BUT! Something quite interesting happened," Miroku smiled very evilly (EBIL!!!).  
  
Soumei's eyes widened. "WAIT! You said you wouldn't say anything!" He lunged forward to tackle Miroku but Inu-Yasha caught him.  
  
"You see, Soumei ran into a tree..." Miroku began, "and he passed out. He had fallen asleep exactly right after he regained consciousness and started talking in his sleep." The girls became interested. "And do you know what he said?"  
  
The girls couldn't think of anything so they shook their heads.  
  
"MEGAMI!!!! You arrived at the perfect time!!! Tell us everything that happened!!!" Soumei leapt for joy that Miroku would have to continue his speech some other time... but he would be dead before that time came.  
  
"Huh?" Megami looked at the strange scene: Inu-Yasha holding Soumei in a death grip, Miroku talking to the girls, the girls actually LISTENING to him, and Shippo sighing in disappointment of things being interrupted. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Oh nothing... just trying to tell what Soumei had said in his sleep," Miroku waved it off but sighed.  
  
"Okay. You tell first, then me," Megami smiled evilly and turned to look awkwardly at Soumei with malice in her eyes. (EEBBBIIILLL!!!!)  
  
"Well, as I was saying, he ran into a tree, was knocked out, fell asleep when he woke up, and he started talking in his sleep. He was about to confess-" Miroku was cut off. (Have you noticed I'm always cutting that off? They never finish saying what Soumei really thinks about Kaiho)  
  
"Megami! Just hold on a second!" an irritated voice came from the forest. "I was going to say I...could...." Sesshomaru trailed off when he realized whose campsite he waddled into.  
  
"What the HELL is HE doing here!?" Inu-Yasha placed a hand on his sword. (I don't want people correcting me about that so now I'm just using "sword" and "katana" unless people stop telling me how to spell the name of Inu- Yasha's sword, then I might return to naming it)  
  
"..." Megami turned around to face the person. Slowly, she circled around and paled once she saw Sesshomaru standing there with... AN EXPRESSION: Shocked!! (GASP!)  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!" Megami ran and shoved him away from the group before he was attacked.  
  
Megami had shoved Sesshomaru quite some distance before saying: "Why did you follow me?!"  
  
"Actually-"  
  
"I didn't want you to follow me!"  
  
"But I was trying to-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha could have killed you!"  
  
"Actually he-"  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"What I'm trying to say-"  
  
"You'll end up fighting about that damn sword!"  
  
"If you'll just-"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I want you to le-"  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LET ME EXPLAIN?!"  
  
"...O.O"  
  
"Good. As I was trying to say, I came to tell you I can help you find Kaiho. In fact, I think I know where she is."  
  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE?!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her.  
  
"So tell me, where do you think she is?"  
  
"Usually, when she would get depressed or do that girl thing girls do-"  
  
"Girl thing?"  
  
"Yes, the girl thing. Get moody and stuff. Anyway, she would always go to this one river."  
  
"Moody girl thing?"  
  
"...Yes, now will you listen?"  
  
"...girl thing..."  
  
"YES! Now! She always went to a river that was near a clearing in the woods. A half circle clearing."  
  
"...girl thing..."  
  
"So, all you have to do is find that place and I'm more than certain she'll be there."  
  
"Sesshomaru... where did you learn about this "girl thing?""  
  
"...why?"  
  
Megami walked off laughing leaving a very confused Sesshomaru behind. (I can't remember where, but I think in another story something like that happened, so I do not take credit for it! Don't hurt me!)  
  
Megami walked back to the camp still giggling at the whole "girl thing" and especially hearing it from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Okay, Sesshomaru's gone now. He told me something very amazing," Megami's shoulders still shook with laugher.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He told me where Kaiho might be."  
  
(THE END!!! Just kidding!)  
  
Megami explained what Sesshomaru had told her before and what he had said just now, minus the "girl thing."  
  
"This is great!" Sango said.  
  
"So, what was Soumei saying in his sleep?" Megami remembered, much to Soumei's dismay.  
  
"Ah yes!" Miroku's eyes gleamed in a mischievous way.  
  
"So spill it houshi!" Megami saw the terror on Soumei's face and realized then that this was going to be good!  
  
"Soumei was talking in his sleep. He had obviously dreamed that he found Kaiho, but near death. He was about to confess that..." he built up the anticipation, "...that... he loved her!"  
  
Megami, Sango, and Kagome all said at the same time, "I KNEW IT!!"  
  
All there girls were laughing and dancing in a circle at the fact that they had all guessed right.  
  
"No! It's not true!!! Damn it! Stop!!!" Soumei tried to stop them but failed miserably.  
  
"It's all right Soumei. It was pretty obvious," Miroku patted the fuming kitsune on the back.  
  
Soumei gritted out: "I... hate... all... of you!"  
  
Kagome was still chanting, as were the other girls, when she grabbed Inu- Yasha's hands and forcefully brought him into the ritual without thought. He was wide-eyed as he stared at her small hands holding on to his.  
  
"Um... Kagome?" he stammered out. (This is my ficcie. I can make it whatever the hell I please! Action/Romance/Humor... what else am I missing?)  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome finally snapped back to reality. "Oh... sorry!" she blushed as she regretfully released the hanyou's hands.  
  
Shippo stood to the side watching everything happen at once. "I don't understand anything anyone does anymore..." he sighed and sat down on the ground. (Poor little Shippo-chan. He's always left out! HAHAHA!!!)  
  
"Okay! That's it! Enough! We need to find Kaiho before we find her dead!" Soumei brought back the seriousness to the group in an instant.  
  
"Alright... so, does anyone know where any river clearings are?" Megami asked the group.  
  
"I know where a few are," Inu-Yasha spoke.  
  
"Lead the way!" Megami smiled.  
  
----After walking for about... 30 minutes!------  
  
"This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend! Some people started singin' it not knowin' what it was, and they'll continue singin' it forever just because: This is the song that never ends!" Shippo chanted as he walked beside Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..." Inu-Yasha's irrigated growl never stopped as he spoke.  
  
"-my friend!"  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked in the sweetest tome she could muster knowing perfectly well what was about to happen.  
  
"-started singin' it not knowin' what it was! And-"  
  
"Why did you teach Shippo that song?" Inu-Yasha asked very calmly, which frightened Kagome and everybody else to no end.  
  
"-forever just because!"  
  
"Well, you see, uh... he.... And I-"  
  
"Because, it's really annoying!" Inu-Yasha leapt at Shippo without warning, strangling him while banging his head on the ground.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Let Shippo go!" Kagome tried to pry his hands off the kitsune's neck, who, by the way, was still attempting to sing the song.  
  
"Why?! You can't "osuwari" me! You'll squish Shippo! There's no way out! BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Inu-Yasha cackled as he continued strangling the fox.  
  
"Shut up!" Megami and Soumei screeched together.  
  
Everyone went silent. An eeriness settled over the searchers as they watched Megami and Soumei expectantly.  
  
"There... is a river nearby," Soumei instinctively walked towards the smell of water and Kaiho, but then realized the existence of his companions and fought the urge to shoot straight into the forest and find Kaiho. 'Just to know she's okay...'  
  
"Kaiho's nearby too. I can smell it," Megami brightened. 'No blood lingers with her scent either. Thank god.'  
  
"Well, there's no use in standing here, let's get going," Soumei led the group.  
  
After walking for what seemed like forever, Kaiho's smell had reached the point where it felt as if all you had to do was reach forward into the brush and she would be there.  
  
"Would you like to go first Soumei?" Megami asked.  
  
"Yes..." Soumei walked deeper into the forest leaving behind his smiling travelers.  
  
'I have a sudden feeling of déjà vu...' Soumei walked into a clearing. 'The dream was here...' The bottom of Soumei's stomach dropped out. 'What if...' He quickened his pace when he reached the river to find Kaiho sitting on a stump staring at her reflection. 'Thank Kami...'  
  
Kaiho was no longer oblivious to Soumei's smell. She turned abruptly with a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Kaiho..." Soumei whispered in relief and in worry.  
  
"Soumei," Kaiho smiled and got up. (Fluffness?)  
  
"Kaiho!" Soumei ran to her. (....^ ^;; dramatic scene in those romance movies)  
  
"Soumei!" Kaiho ran forward but stopped about three feet away leaving Soumei quite puzzled.  
  
"Kaiho? What are you-?" he was cut off.  
  
"SOUMEI!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME TRAVEL DEEP INTO THE FOREST, ALONE!!" Kaiho began to hit him on the head or any vulnerable spot.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Soumei tried to run.  
  
The rest if the group entered when the cries were heard.  
  
"Ah... love," Miroku sighed.  
  
"Love? It doesn't look like it," Megami wrinkled her nose.  
  
*sound affects: CRASH! BANG! BOOM!*  
  
"Yeah, looks more like pain to me," Shippo tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Ouch," Sango flinched when Kaiho struck Soumei into the ground.  
  
"Idiots," Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"This reminds me of many other couples," Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN KITSUNE!!!" Kaiho chased after Soumei.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Soumei ran as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~----Authoress land----~~~~  
  
Well, I worked long and hard on this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Kaiho's not dead! You guys can not imagine how hard I laughed! I was on the phone with Ame, and I got about 6 e-mails with everyone crying and threatening me. Ame was freaked out because my laughing was scary. Anyway, it took me a while to type this up because I had stopped halfway in it and then we had a lot of things happening in school. But now, since after all that mess at school, I have very little to no amounts of homework!  
  
I told you guys I wouldn't make it completely lovey... and you should have trusted me not to hurt Kaiho... only emotionally! And some physically... Soumei will have some very interesting marks of "love" from now on. I can see it: A dark black eye, sprained wrist, and a broken nose... Love hurts, ne?  
  
YAY! This is the longest chapter yet! 11 pages! The others were always 6 or something like that.  
  
I'm sure you can figure out the glossary in your own.  
  
Until next time tomodachi,  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Keri  
  
(^.^) (^.^) Kirby Dance!!  
  
^.~ love my reviewers! (bye for real!) 


	11. Rejoice For Safe Returns in Different Wa...

Kon'nichi wa minna! I have been meaning to tell you... I want to finish this fic with around100 reviews. So, if you haven't reviewed for a chapter, even if it was the first, review it anyway! And for those of you just reading and not reviewing: I don't care if you don't have a bloody account or name! You WILL review! I don't care if you put "person" or "me" as the reviewing name. If you don't review I feel less inclined to write.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ryoppo: You must really be enjoying this fic since I torture Shippo a lot. Why DO you hate Shippo? I only find him somewhat annoying at times. ...You are going to be freaked out when I have him singing another song... It's kinda scary too. You'll see.  
  
To anyone that knows how: How do you keep size changes, boldness, and italics on? I keep trying but it never works.  
  
By the way *looks innocent* this chapter contains fluff *runs*  
  
Trying to go for 12 pages today!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Keri: hee hee...almost forgot to do this...  
  
Neo: Eep! Evil lawyers be gone!  
  
Sesshomaru: ô o  
  
Keri: ^ ^;;; in other words: We own nothing... if we owned Inu-Yasha, I doubt we'd be writing stories...  
  
~~~~ Rejoice For Safe Returns in Different Ways  
  
"Kaiho, we're glad you're back, but that gives you no right to hurt me immediately," Soumei scowled at Kaiho who was sitting across from him and the bonfire.  
  
"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow," Shippo sang as he shoved rice into his mouth.  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, it's not my fault Shippo found my CD and listened to the Meow Mix song," Kagome's eye twitched while she blew on her miso. (It is true! I have the Meow Mix song on a CD!)  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have let me travel out into the forest alone when I was depressed," Kaiho tightened her grip on her chopsticks.  
  
"You shouldn't have run off like that. You should have talked about it with someone, not go off and scare the bloody kuso out of me," Soumei stared down at his food obviously hurt. (I say bloody okay... in England it means "fucking")  
  
Kaiho didn't immediately respond but instead listened to Shippo with mild interest before deciding against it. "I didn't think you would be worried about me."  
  
"Well, I was."  
  
Kaiho looked around the circle of people gathered around the fire. To her left was: Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, Soumei, Miroku, then Inu-Yasha, Megami was to her right. None of them seemed to be listening, but instead stared at Shippo or their food. "Soumei... I... I didn't think you would have cared," Kaiho became interested in her food as well.  
  
"Kaiho, come with me," Soumei got up and walked away from the bonfire without looking back.  
  
Kaiho set her bowl down and followed Soumei hoping he wouldn't get them lost.  
  
Everyone watched their retreating figures. "I wonder what they're going to do," Miroku spoke.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
"You never learn do you hentai houshi?" Megami sighed.  
  
"Obviously not," Miroku rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
Megami raised her eyebrow when Miroku was pounded into the ground. "I think I'll go take a walk." She finished the last of her food and began walking aimlessly into the forest. (Oh my Kami! This is a fluff scene up next. NeoStar did it so you should thank her. I LOVE IT! IT'S SO SWEET!)  
  
Megami sighed and sat by a small lake. Her hair blew gently in the wind away from her face. Both her eyes were trained one on a spot far off. She had snuck away from the small camp off human, hanyous, and, demons. She wasn't use to the group. Even since her parents had died and her aunt was left in control of the Eastern lands Megami traveled and trained. She never stayed in one place long, though she often came to Inu Yasha's forest and pay respects.  
  
Over the years Megami made many friends, for she was a friendly demon, but she wasn't use to meeting so many people, all of who seemed so excited at her joining. She was confused.  
  
"Silver star, guild my heart. Don't let me fall.  
Join my soul, to my koi's. Let us join as one.  
Simple love, beautiful and pure. Save my dreams, from the pain of truth.  
Save my world from crumbling. Protect all I'll be.  
Gentle hopes, never to fade, protect all this I beg.  
By the Silver star, save my dreams . . ." Megami paused. The song was originally in her own language, an ancient Inu Youkai language. She had translated it five years after her parent's death. Her mother use to sing it when Megami was a pup.  
  
"It's still beautiful."  
  
The brunette turned swiftly. Standing half in shadows was Sesshoumaru. He sat next to her and looked across the lake. His face was at peace and Megami could even smell his relaxation. It called her.  
  
"You're in one of your moods again, aren't you?" He muttered with out even turning to face her.  
  
Megami giggled lightly. "How could you ever tell?" She asked sweetly. She glanced at Sesshoumaru under her bangs. The twin green orbs glowed slightly.  
  
"You, Megami Star, Princess and heir of the Eastern lands, are never this quiet." The Tai youkai said in a serious voice, though his eyes had a rare emotion shining in them.  
  
"Oh my Kami-sama . . ." Megami whispered. "You're showing emotion. It's the end of the world." She laughed and nuzzled into Sesshomaru's chest. The Tai youkai gave it no notice. "Sess-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When I left the second time . . ." Megami fought with tears. "When I left to avenge my parent's death. Did you mean what you said?" She looked up into his golden eyes. The silver haired demon sighed.  
  
"Megami-chan, I never just say things. I mean what I say." He held her hand in his. "I meant what I said."  
  
Megami nodded. Two years before Inuyasha was sealed to a tree Megami had gone to the castle of InuTai. She stayed there for two weeks before a youkai told Sesshoumaru of finding the demons who killed Megami's parents. Sesshoumaru told Megami and she felt to find them. Before she left Sesshoumaru stopped her. He kissed her on the cheek and said "Aishiteru."  
  
"I meant it, Megami-chan." Sesshoumaru kissed Megami's forehead. His kiss went down to her cheek. "Megami, I've loved you since I meet you as a child."  
  
"Sesshou-chan?"  
  
"Please Megami, don't look this sad. Don't be upset." He continued to kiss her cheek. "Please be the sweet, childish Megami I love."  
  
The young girl grinned. "Don't worry Sesshy-chan. I'll never change. I just have my 'moods' as you call them." She giggled lightly. "Sesshoumaru." She sighed. "I- I. . .Aishiteru."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. It wasn't a smirk or an arrogant smile. It was a gentle smile. He ran his fingers through Megami's soft hair. It was like midnight mixed with spring sakuras. Little bits of summer and winter mixed into her scent. Sesshoumaru could smell her calmness and carefree side, with a small scent of knowledge and power.  
  
Megami was trying to place her koi's scent as well. Power, might, grace. All mixed with gentleness. He was like a million stars in the sky combining into one strength.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I wanted to know . . . If, if you'll leave me." Her soft voice, normally unrestrained, was near impossible to mistake with a dove's soft coo.  
  
The youkai lord laughed. "No, Megami-koi. I'll never leave you."  
  
"I that case I'll never leave you either." Megami replied. She kissed Sesshoumaru on the nose.  
  
The silver haired demon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Two can play at that game." He said. Quickly he pinned her beneath him. His silver hair veiled them as hers fanned out on the ground.  
  
"That's mature, Fluffy-sama." The green eyes youkai muttered. Sesshoumaru merely kissed the star upon her forehead.  
  
"It was very mature." He replied biting her nose softly.  
  
Megami rolled her eyes. "What ever you say, Sesshy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaiho and Soumei (I'm still all fluttery from that fluff scene...)  
  
"Soumei, do you even know where you're-" Kaiho was cut off when Soumei grabbed her and pulled her into a death hug.  
  
Kaiho blushed a dark shade of red and refused to look Soumei in the face. "Soumei..."  
  
Soumei tightened his grip on Kaiho as if she was a lifeline. "Kaiho, please, don't ever run off again."  
  
She didn't do anything. Kaiho was mesmerized. She was caught under his spell and she felt terrible for leaving. "Gomen," she managed to get out in a whisper. She felt shamed. She felt as if she had just broken Soumei's heart making him worry.  
  
Soumei rested his cheek on the top of her head trying not to cry and drown Kaiho in kisses of relief. (*crying*) "Kaiho... I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you... I thought I'd never be able to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you bad. I'm sorry for everything I've done. Damn it I'm sorry for everything..." He could hold it no longer. Soumei let his tears run but he wasn't the first of the two to cry.  
  
Kaiho was shedding tears. Right from the moment he began. She locked her arms around him and hugged him back trying to comfort herself, as well as Soumei. "Soumei... I'm sorry that's you're an ass too..." Soumei gave out a pathetic laugh, one Kaiho never wanted to hear again. "What I mean is... I don't care how badly you think you've treated me. Because I l-" she was cut off, yet again, when Soumei swooped down and locked his lips over hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The camp (I have to be evil...)  
  
Miroku was currently away from everyone so he wouldn't get hurt again. "Why must you guys always pick on me?" he pouted.  
  
"Because you're a hentai," they replied at the same time.  
  
Miroku huffed. 'Meanies,' his mind whirled over and over repeating the word... Miroku snorted in disgust at himself. 'I'm acting like a child.'  
  
"Where did everyone go, Kagome?" Shippo tugged on Kagome's shirt (STOP TUGGING! IT'S NOT POLIET! *cough cough*)  
  
"I'm not sure Shippo. But I think we shouldn't bother searching for them," Kagome smiled. (My Kami... I could hear her motherly voice when I typed that)  
  
"But why Kagome? What if they're lost? What if a big demon is out there devouring them while we sit here thinking they don't need us to find them?" Shippo worried for the three. (And then a demon swooped in a dragged Shippo off to eat. I bet that's what you want Ryoppo... yes.... it is... I KNOW ALL!*cackles*)  
  
"Shippo... stop being so pessimistic," Kagome was shocked at how much negativity this kid was giving out. (Today I read all the reviews for the chapter when Kaiho "died" ... I started laughing all over again ^____^ I am in a happy mood...)  
  
"Kagome, I'm worried about them," Shippo became teary-eyed.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise they're fine," Kagome smiled warmly down at the kitsune.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you have been quiet. What's wrong?" Sango noticed the hanyou's sudden silent-ness as she shined her boomerang. (*eye twitches uncontrollably* DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE IN AUTHOR'S BLOCK?!?!?! NO YOU DON'T!!!!! *runs screaming*)  
  
"Nothing..." Inu-Yasha mumbled. 'I'm just wondering why the bloody fuck everyone has to follow me and Kagome!' (...Isn't it fun to hear people's thoughts?)  
  
Sango gave Inu-Yasha a blank stare. "Whatever you say Inu-Yasha..."  
  
"Kagome, I'm so tired. Promise to wake me up when everyone comes back?" Shippo asked his "mother." (*hand spasm* GAH! THE HORRORS OF TYPING!)  
  
"Okay Shippo," Kagome smiled down and the drowsy fox-demon.  
  
"*yawn* I think I might go to sleep as well," Sango stretched. (Wish I could go to sleep but people want a story... plus I have insomnia)  
  
"Goodnight..." Kagome began to feel tired. "Inu-Yasha, Please wake me when everyone gets back if they do. I am too tired to stay up and wait."  
  
"Fine," Inu-Yasha muttered. 'Must kill them before they return. Must get peace! MUST HAVE LESS PEOPLE TO WORRY ABOUT!'  
  
Kagome zipped up her sleeping bag and dozed off into slumberland to dream or lollipops and rainbows and maybe a certain hanyou... and maybe that certain hanyou is nak- (... *glares daggers at Chou* Stop making everything pervertive...) But then again she could go off to dream about dying a horrible death by being skinned alive and cut into little pieces! (BWUAHAHAHA! I am so pissed! ^___^ And it's reflecting on my work, ne?)  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"KAMI! WHAT THE JIGOKU IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!??! EVERYTHING IS FINE! I AM NOT GOING TO KILL ANYONE!" Inu-Yasha screamed. "...Goodnight..."  
  
Miroku------ O.O.... (I am REALLY pissed by the way...)  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~ A certain ookami youkai and kitsune are making out (*hits Chou over the head* STOP!)  
  
Kaiho gasped but that only allowed Soumei to deepen the kiss. Shock soon faded and Kaiho returned the display of affection by kissing back. (Everyone knew this day would come...)  
  
After a few minutes of blissfully enjoying the feel of Kaiho's lips against his, Soumei pulled away slowly. (My pissed-ness is fading and I'm feeling all fluttery again) "Kaiho, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I don't know why I never did tell you before. I guess that dream I had opened up my eyes. Aishiteru Kaiho-koi." (*eye shine*)  
  
"Soumei, I love you too. I feel so bad for making you worry. I promise I'll never leave again. I never want to leave your side," Kaiho nuzzled into Soumei. (*starts crying* So..... kawaii *sniff*)  
  
"I am so glad to hear you say that Kaiho. I've been so scared to tell you how I've felt about you. I was scared you'd say you loathed me and walk away from me and never return. Just fade from my world... I don't want to know what a world without you would be like," Soumei hugged Kaiho close. (I know I'm going to get flamed for this extreme amount of fluff.... But screw you it's my story... *is in pissed/romance mode*)  
  
"Soumei, I never want to live me life without you either," Kaiho cried into Soumei's clothes. "Promise me you'll never leave me alone Soumei. Promise you'll love me forever. I need to hear it. I have to hear it," she hugged tighter fearing he would disappear if she let go.  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you alone and I'll love and cherish you eien ni."  
  
(This is where a sad romantic song should be playing... FIND SOME NOW)  
  
"For eternity... Arigato Soumei-chan. You mean the world to me. And now I know I mean the world to you," Kaiho hooked her arms around Soumei's neck and smiled at him. (I need to draw this... That reminds me... KERI WANT FANART. Onegai?)  
  
Soumei smiled down at the girl in his arms and kissed her again but more passionate and longer. (Don't hate me... Hate me I hate you. Eye for an eye. Leg for a leg. Heart ripped out for a heart ripped out... I'll stop now)  
  
Kaiho indulged in this moment she had. Everything was perfect. Nothing was wrong. All the bad was gone and Kaiho was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Her parents' death was still acknowledged but not making her depressed. All was right in this world Soumei had led Kaiho in. The world of love. She was so happy she had someone to love again. Not that she still didn't love her family, but they were no longer there to embrace her and give her the warmth of comfort. (Only 4 more pages. Only 4 more pages. You can do it Keri... 4 more pages... *starts spazing* Must keep writing until 4 pages)  
  
Soumei murmured against Kaiho's lips, "You're still going to argue with me aren't you?"  
  
Kaiho smirked, "You can bet your life on it fox boy." (Why am I so reminded of "Sk8ter Boi"? hmmm)  
  
"I knew I wasn't going to be let off so easily," Soumei nuzzled Kaiho on the neck.  
  
"Soumei *giggle* that tickles!" Kaiho tried to escape the wrath of Soumei and the tickle-ness.  
  
"So the great ookami youkai has a weakness. Anymore weaknesses?" Soumei tested what power he could have over Kaiho by a simple motion and began kissing her along the connection of her neck and shoulder.  
  
Kaiho reacted immediately and began laughing. "Soumei! That's not fair!" she managed out in-between laughs.  
  
"Oi, who's saying what's fair? I say this is fair enough. This is the punishment you get for worrying me to death," he began torturing Kaiho again.  
  
Kaiho could stand no longer and doubled over on the ground laughing her head off.  
  
"Does this mean I win?" Soumei smirked down at her.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Kaiho tugged Soumei's feet out from under him and he plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Ow... That hurt..." Soumei said from his position on his back.  
  
Kaiho crawled next to him and held herself up by placing her hands on both sides of the fallen fox. She pulled her hair loose and let it fall on to Soumei. "I know your weakness..." she said evilly. She let one lock of her hair dangle close to his nose and the swept it over making only the ends touch the point of mark.  
  
Soumei suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. "YOU EVIL!" Soumei turned his head to the side and sneezed lightly.  
  
Kaiho smiled innocently. "Even in battle if something soft rubbed against your nose you'd fall weak. I do believe this evens out the score."  
  
"Really....? What about all those times you attacked me?"  
  
Kaiho stared blankly. "Shut up you. Or I will unleash the ultimate evil."  
  
"Of course you will," Soumei pulled Kaiho into another kiss before pinning her underneath him in one swift roll of their bodies. (3 more pages.... I can do this! *passes out* Tomorrow... I need sleep.)  
  
"Soumei..." Kaiho blushed darkly.  
  
"You're never going to leave my sight."  
  
Kaiho thought for a moment, "You hentai!" she tapped him lightly on the nose. (Ahh the many flames I will get for this chapter. I can't wait! ^ ^)  
  
"At least I'm not an eki... but even then you'd love me wouldn't you?" Soumei nuzzled Kaiho.  
  
"Possibly. But let's not get into that."  
  
"Tonight you will sleep by my side. And tomorrow. And then the day after that. Then the -"  
  
"I get it... I am never leaving your sight. Not for one second."  
  
"It'll probably happen but I'll try not to let it. I don't want this to repeat itself in the future."  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
Soumei hugged Kaiho and rolled onto his back allowing Kaiho to have a substitute pillow. "We need to sleep. Tomorrow we will return to the camp. Oyasuminasai."   
  
"Good night," Kaiho nuzzled into Soumei and fell asleep.  
  
(I could stop... but no. Let's add a dream sequence which is actually Kaiho remembering.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ookami youkai Kaiho-chan's yume  
  
"Kaiho-chan! Wait for me!" a young wolf youkai chased after a chibi Kaiho.  
  
"Saga-chan! Why are you here?"  
  
"Your Okaa-san says I can stay for dinner. Isn't that great? Now you can tell me all about your day with Soumei!"  
  
"That jerk! Why would anyone care about him? He's so mean to me. I don't even think he cares I exist."  
  
The younger girl ookami smiled, "You like him."  
  
Kaiho blushed, "Eh?! IYA!! I do not!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?"  
  
"I am NOT blushing. Blushing is not something I do."  
  
"*blank stare* I'm telling Soumei," the girl ran off giggling.  
  
"NO! SAGA-CHAN DON'T!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!" Saga's shriek pierced the air.  
  
"SAGA-CHAN?!" Kaiho ran and turned a corner. "No!" Kaiho cried. "This can't be!" There in front of her were her parents' bodies in a bloody heap. "Saga- chan where are you?!"  
  
"Kaiho-chan help- uh *thud*"  
  
Kaiho walked towards her fallen friend's life-less body. "Saga-chan... Okaa- san...Otou-san... This can't be. This can't be happening. It's just a dream. Kaiho wake up... It's not real," Kaiho fell to the blood covered ground staring at the forms in front of her. "Everyone is-"  
  
"Dead. As will you be," someone grabbed onto Kaiho's arm from behind.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kaiho cried.  
  
"LET HER GO!" a young fox demon lunged at the stranger. "I said 'Let her GO!" he bit down on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Runt, get off!"  
  
"Kaiho!" Soumei was off and grabbed Kaiho's hand as he dashed into the forest. "Keep up with me!" he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm trying!" Kaiho ran as fast as her small form could take her.  
  
They ran until there was a clearing in the forest. A river was close by.  
  
"Are you alright Kaiho?" Soumei asked looking over the tired girl.  
  
"I am NOT okay! My family's dead! My friend is dead! And I'm stuck with YOU! And Megami isn't here! I am not fine! And I won't be! Just leave me alone!" Kaiho huddled into a ball and cried.  
  
"If you hate me so much then I'll leave you here. But I don't hate you as much as you think I do. Life is hard Kaiho and it's going to be tougher in the future. If only you would realize that," Soumei stared with a hard look and began to walk off.  
  
"Please don't leave. Onegai. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone, please," Kaiho tugged on Soumei's clothes.  
  
Soumei sat down next to Kaiho and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Kaiho. I won't leave. Please stop crying..."  
  
"I just- I can't believe.... My whole family! They're gone! I am alone..."  
  
"No you're not. You still have Megami and me. Just calm down. I'll find a place where we can stay. I promise I'll never leave you."  
  
Kaiho's breathing was labored and her sobs had died down. She had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ (dream/memory ended)  
  
Kaiho woke up in a sweat. 'This place.' She looked around. 'This was where he took me. This is where he promised to-' Kaiho looked at Soumei. 'He promised back then too. Maybe he HAS loved me all along. Just as I have.' Kaiho lay back down. 'He's been there for me all the time. Why is it I only now realize? He was there by my side all the time.' Kaiho whispered to the sleeping fox, "Thank you Soumei..." She then fell back asleep before she was able to hear Soumei.  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered and fell into slumber.  
  
````````````````````````````Authoress land````````````````````````````  
  
Well? What did you think? I rather like this chapter. It might have a little less humour and it might be a bit sad at the end, but I like it. The end results are just what I was hoping for. And FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!! It's the fact that you reviewed that counts, which means a lot to me even if you call me "Bitch! BURN IN HELL! YOUR STORY IS FUCKING LAME! GET A LIFE! P.S. BUUUUURRRNNNN!!!!!" I'll still appreciate it (and laugh).  
  
I am glad to know I am on some of you guy's "Evil Authoress/Author List." It makes me feel more special. I am special in my OWN way! ^______^ And I would like to thank Neo for the fluff scene she did and she did a wonderfully amazing good job. Neo-chan:  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!  
  
And thank you Kira-chan for reading! THANK YOU!!!!! BIG BIG THANKS TO NEO- CHAN AND KIRA-CHAN AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! ... don't take that to mean anything.  
  
^_____^ It's 3:24 am by the way so I hope you guys are happy! And as for the fluff... This was only one romance chapter. Deal with it. I promise they will not stop fighting.... like Herata and Pez!  
  
Pez: *glare*  
  
Chou: *innocent smile*  
  
... yeah Chou kind of toyed with the story. Don't mind him though. He's a hentai.  
  
Chou: *pervertive smile*  
  
And If anyone wants to make some fanart for me, please do so. Keri like fanart! V ^ ^ V  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Eki - really bad hentai. A word I learned from my Japanese penpal! She makes learning fun! ^______^ GO FRANCE-CHAN!!!  
  
Oyasuminasai - Good Night (I got it off a Yu-Gi-Oh site. I learn so much.....)  
  
Ookami - wolf used in slang for Lone wolf. Yet another thing I learned from France-chan.  
  
Yume - dream  
  
Some of these words, a self-respecting otaku should already know. But all well.  
  
And since no one reads theses anyway, I shall rant about my ear.  
  
A few days ago I got another piercing in both my ears. That's 8 holes total and 4 on each ear. The left piercing became infected. No big deal... at first. Today ... er yesterday actually, the swelling in my ear was so bad you couldn't even see the ball of my earring. Okaa-san had to DIG into my ear to reach the ball to get my earring off. Now I am wearing a hoop in it and the swelling has gone down considerably. I want sympathy from anyone and everyone. Sad of me but I actually want it. And I don't think anyone should have to deal with what I went through. I am surprised Okaa-san is not deaf. Poor mother of mine.  
  
Anyway! I hope you guys can forgive me with the REALLY SLOW update. I have had a lot of hell to deal with and a lot of worrying that needs to be done.  
  
Ja matta ne my readers! I shall see you next chapter!  
  
~Keri 


	12. Oh look

Oh look. An update. Kind of. Eh...  
  
My computer got a virus.  
  
YAY FOR ME! *sarcasm*  
  
Everything was deleted that was not saved onto a CD the last time we restored.  
  
That also means the chapter I was working on for this and When I Own Inu- Yasha.  
  
I'm thinking of discontinuing both this story and When I Own Inu-Yasha.  
  
^_^ Have a nice day!  
  
*~ has started a new manga and is ditching the old one ~*  
  
~Keri 


End file.
